Le Prince de Vampire j'Aime
by ValiasGryphon
Summary: AU Axel's world is turned upside down when his master brings him a servant boy. Over the course of time, these two gain each other's trust and respect, but how long will that hold when vampires rule the roost and Axel must succumb to his bloodlust?  AxD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They belong to either Disney or Square-Enix

Warnings: AU (alternative universe), harsh language, violence, blood, brief nudity, and of course, male pairings (Axel/Demyx) and (Xemnas/Saix) am not repeating this warning to each chapter, it should be understood after the first chapter x-x

--------------------------------------------------------

Axel sat crossed legged in his parlor chair, a hand curled while the side of his head was tilted to prop against it with his elbow to the arm of the chair. He stared out at the open window, into the courtyard below. The night was still caught in the fainting light from the day, as the sky was still blue enough to see the silhouette of the sluggish clouds. His emerald eyes barely bat an eyelash, stuck in his world of nothingness, a void of emptiness that plagued his mind. Boredom. That was all he could managed to think of, boredom of being confined to this place. His breathing seemed to be the only audiable thing in the room to his ears, though there was the mantle clock on the fireplace ticking away and of course the various voices of others down below in one of the various parlors. For a mere moment, his staring into space broke and his eyes trailed over to the sound of his bedchambers opening, watching with those silent eyes a servant walking in with a silver tray holding something under a black velvet cloth as it was placed on a small table. She meekly bowed and lefted, which Axel nodded in respect and waited till she was gone. Standing up now, he sighed, as if regretting the action he was about to take.

Approaching the table, he removed the cloth and observed a silver goblet, etched in the finest of celtic knots and designs. Inside was a warm red liquid, and at once, the red head's nostrils flared at the scent flowing into him, arousing his hunger. Grasping the goblet with one hand, he sniffed it a few times as if it was fine wine and sipped it down, enjoying every drop of nurishment it brought with it, until nothing was left except for the coating on the walls of the goblet. He stuck his tongue out, licking up what was left while making sure not to get any on his chin or jabot tied neatly around his throat. Once he was satisfied, he placed the cup back and returned to his chair, and stared back out into the forests that laid just beyond that courtyard. As he placed his hand to his cheek, Axel felt something slick and warm. He drew back, seeing a red smear on his hand were it seemed he had a bit lefted on his lips. He rubbed it off his face, looking at it before idly lickig it off his hand. But in doing so, his palm was graze and a cut was mark. "Damn them..." He spoke for the first time, and parted his lips so his tongue could move about and massage against a set of two foreign items that would be with him till the end of time; a pair of elongated canines... fangs.

Licking them out of habit, Axel forced himself to stop obessing over the fangs and return to what he was doing, which was nothing. But it was better than going downstairs of the building he was force to call home. The Elrase Estate was one of the few grand mansions few ever dared to enter. It's walls were said to hold the damned and cursed. No living soul would dare to try to enter the building sapposively home to a nobility of vampires... yes, vampires. Axel being one of such creature and it pained him so. The blood in the goblet had kept him satisfied for the night, not yet use to having more than a cup a night. Since there was hardly anything going on besides the coven down below, engaging in another party-like get together, he was about ready to just return to bed early, very early since he had only been awake for three hours, doing nothing more than staring into nothing. Dressed in the finest red velvets and plush velore black laced with gold buttons on the waist coat and a black poet's shirt underneath with a red suede vest, and black pants with a pair of nice black leather boots imported from England, Axel was the fitting image of a prince. Prehaps that was the case... he was adopted into this house of nobility... not willingly though. Seeing how he was going to fall into a stupor of mindlessness, he stood back up and started to procede in stripping down out of his outer clothing, and return to bed, after all he was satified in his fill... so what was the point in staying awake all night? Just as he started to remove his red coat, he heard a knock to his door. A different human servant, a young lad. "Sir... you're summoned downstairs." He said in a low voice. Axel looked at him cool and calm. "By who?" He asked. "Marluxia."

"Tell him to shove it... I'm not coming down stairs to listen to his whinings. It bores me when he tries to get me to come downstairs and watch while he intices his women like raindrops on roses... just to rub it in my face. You understand that, now go... I grow weary." The lad nodded and lefted in a hurry, as angering a vampire noble meant his neck and blood on the line. Humans were kept as slaves and servants of the estate, but with a few previlages. One was they were not targeted by the vampires for their drinks, thus would not worry of such since the nobles had their own ways of retaining blood. Another was that during the daylight hours, they were allowed to go about the grounds, enjoy the gardens and collect their own food since there was a kitchen in the estate, only to be used by the humans. They were paid by the amount of work they did, and extra for keeping the coven house a secret to the prying eyes outside of Paris. Last thing the lord of the house wanted was human rioters at his front door, espeically when he was away on 'business' trips.

Axel returned to grab his coat, seeing how he was going to be bothered all night long and proceded out his room. He paused once outside, and leaned over the balcony edge to gaze down at the floor below. Lounging chairs, and grand sofas were packed with fledging vampires making a fuss over things. It was annoying bird chatter to Axel's ears so he pulled away and strolled alone down the hallway. It was poorly lit since everyone of great importance was down stairs, enjoying the atmosphere, mostly in Marluxia's prancing about. Once the silence welcomed Axel back, the redhead continued down several halls before coming to a door, leading out into one of the courtyards. He glanced out the french door windows, seeing a particular garden area of roses in a circle with a green turf in the middle. A pillar stood in the middle with a statue of some sort of gargoyle creature stood ontop, as if gaurding the gardens. He sighed, wondering if finding peace outside was a good idea. But no sooner had his hand touched the fancy golden handle, that it was forcefully grabbed by a white gloved hand connected to a bright blue coat. Axel flinched then gazed up with narrowed eyes. "Where do you think you're going Axel? Not going Marluxia like he summoned you to?" Came a voice deep and dark with a pair of yellow menacing eyes to go with it. "Leave me alone Saix... I'm busy!" Axel sneered, reeling his hand away. "Were you now? It looked to me like you were about to head out into the garden and do nothing but stare out into oblivion. Is your bedroom window not sufficient enough?" Saix said in that creepy cool voice. It brought the hairs on Axel's neck to raise and he attempted to open the door again, only to have it slapped away. "You have no power over me Saix, now shove off before I punch the living daylights out of you!"

A evil snicker came from the blue haired man's lips. "Funny... it's been years since I saw daylight. I don't think there's any left in me for you to punch out." Axel glared at Saix, backing away when he knew it was better off doing so. "Damn bloodsucker..." He hissed under his breath and forced himself to turn around and return the way he came. It seemed nothing was going his way this night. He could still hear Saix's voice trail behind him. "That seems ironic Axel... you are just describing yourself you know..." The red head cringed and quicken his pace. He could still hear Saix following him, matching footstep for footstep. Just trying to get away from the meaner vampire, Axel quicken his pace and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Saix wasn't going to follow him all the way back into his bedroom. He had no time to react as he slammed head first into a pink coat's chest. "OFT!" Axel nearly fell back onto his rear, keeping himself up. He glanced up and begged somehow he died on the spot... wither by sunlight or his head sliced off... "Oi! Axey.. what where you're going! I was looking for you. Why didn't you come down when I asked? It's very rude you know, keeping the guests waiting!" Marluxia pouted, placing his fists to his hips while making a pouty face with the tips of his fangs sticking out. Before Axel could even usher in a single word... "Axel here has been trying to avoid everyone tonight..." Saix said coming from the shadows of the hallway behind the redhead. Marly glanced over to Axel, who seemed annoyed like a cat being petted roughly. "Oh? Not again. Come on Axel.. it's just a bit of fun. I wanted you to meet a visiting coven traveling from England to Venice and stopped by for a few nights! I told them your heritage and they wanted to see you! Isn't that grand? I told them the best places to see in Italy because.."

"Our Lord stoled you from Rome... we all know Italian breath."

Maluxia blinked, then glared. "Hey! I maybe from Rome, but I wasn't one of those people who slaved over their cooking! I was the garden Italian! And my lineage is actually Roman so..." "Do we care?" Axel said, upright and with his arms crossed over his chest. Marluxia sneered. "In fact I do! At least I came from a nice place... not somewhere like Syberia... no offence Saix." The taller man slowly nodded. "None taken..." Marly continued. "Or some really crumby place called... eh... What's that name? New... something.. Orian? Orange? Damn French Americans..." Axel's arm nearly went over to slap the crap out of his rival. "It's New Orleans! And I did NOT come from there... I came from Savannah, moved to New Orleans to catch the only ship heading for France because of family emergencies! And I'm only part French! Not full-blooded... idiot." The redhead sneered and was about to make a insult about Italians until Saix broke the circle. "Does is matter now? We are all the same... Night walkers..." That was his term for vampire, though Axel could care less what they called themselves. Snorting once, he turned heel and marched back to his room. "Leave me alone!" What was with those two? Instead of bickering about orgins, shouldn't they be at each other's throats... literally.. wasn't it part of this deadly game that the last one standing get's Lord Xemnas's estate and whatever he leaves behind?

"LORD XEMNAS APPROACHES!" Axel nearly jumped when a guard from outside shouted. Lord Xemnas was returning?! This soon from his trip to Germany? Axel snapped his head to the right, seeing Saix and Marluxia quickly heading downstairs to greet their master back. The redhead slowly followed, just to make a good example for now. Or else a beating would ensue. Outside on the gravel road leading to the estate manor through the darken forest, approached a carriage pulled by four black horses at a fast pace. Inside, Xemnas leaned in his corner, restless while examining himself in a hand mirror. Once or twice he would part his lips to inspect his fangs, longer than any vampire known around these parts and prehaps this half of the world. He grined with satisfaction at the cleaniness and perfection, and placed the mirror down. Across from his was his personal bed for traveling; a coffin black as ebony with gold trims. Though none of the vampires slept in coffins as the rooms's windows were covered with the thickest fabrics to keep the sunlight out, each one had his or her own coffin, just in case. The carriage hit a bump in the road, sending the passengers up and down a bit. A whimper came from something on the padded bench in the opposite side of Xemnas. He tighten his grip around a chain in his left hand that crossed his lap, draped down on the floor, and led back up to a pair of cuffed wrists owned by a smaller body in the shadowed corner. Who ever it was, had a hood over it's head to conceal it's looks. "Quiet... I like it if my gifts didn't protest..." He whispered in a dark voice, his orange eyes trailing out the window towards the full harvest moon. He would of stayed in Germany longer, but felt it was best he returned on the full moon... Just something best admired from home.

The carriage rolled onto cobbled road from the gravel, and entered the estate gates, slowing down to come to a hault at the grand steps to his front doors. Several servants were outside already, ready to assist their Lord in with 'luggage'. He stood up, opening the door and stepped onto the stone walkway. He wore a coat in a aged silver color, with black trims about the ends and red metalic buttons. He had a black velvet cape over his shoulders with lavender satin on the insider. Underneath that coat, he wore a white and black tight vest in strange tribal like patterns, and a white poet's shirt, the entire outfit looking like a vampiric king, minus the crown. "Ah... good to return on such a fine night..." He exclaimed to himself. "You two... see to it my coffin is returned to my chambers... unharmed. You, I want my luggage to be taken to the landry room... and I want you two to carry in behind me the other two gifts." He commanded sternly, sounding in his voice that if the servants didn't do as he commanded... they would be on the vampire lord's menu. They quickly complied, and set to work on his demands. With a hard pull, he forced the shorter prisoner out of the carriage to follow behind him. "Nn! Nein! Nein! Lassen Sie mich gehen!" The prisoner pleaded in his native language. It was obvious by the voice, this was a boy... but why would Lord Xemnas bring in a boy alive and unturned to the manor? The reason Axel and the other two heirs where there... Lord Xemnas was known in vampire socality for being a collector in many things... his favorite growing collection: different males from different places of the world... after vampirizing them. "Come!" He demanded and the prisoner quieted down, tears streaming down his cheeks. The chains clanked against the stone steps as Xemnas returned home, followed by two servants carrying two red large boxes.

Axel, Saix, and Marluxia stood side by side at the end of the rolled out red carpet. All the coven's fledgings and visitors, friends of Xemnas and servants all bowed as he entered. The lord smiled to such loyality, spying at the end his three chosen heirs, of only one would truely take over his manor and... what else was in store. "I see that all is in order. Have you three behaving well in my absence?" He said once he approached the three 'princes'. At once, all three replied. "All well." Xemnas smirked and chuckled once. "Good... I'm glad to hear that. It would be heartbreaking if... something bad happened to one of you in my absence and I was not here to witness it. Since you three have been well... I've returned from Germany giving you each a gift." He turned behind him, snapping his fingers once. One of the servants approached, carrying a red slender box. "Saix... " Xemnas beckoned with one hand. The blue haired heir approached, knealed and stood back up. "My Lord?" The servant opened the box, revealing a sword hand crafted in gold with a hard steel blade and a gold sheath, encrusted with red and blue jewels. "A gift from the baron Weissen. I think it'll make a fine addition to your weapon collection." Saix held the sheath in one hand while the other held the sword upright to admire it all. "Thank you, Lord Xemnas." He said and stepped back.

"Marluxia." Now the pink haired heir stepped forward. He frowned slightly as Xemnas turned to take a smaller box from the second servant. But that frown didn't stay for long as the lid opened up to reveal an assortment of highly expensive and fancy looking perfume bottles. "Finest hand crafted. You never told me which scent you fancy the most, so I brought you an assortment..." Xemnas said and held the box to Marluxia. He was more than happy to take them all, hugging the box as if it was his life saving. "Oh Lord Xemnas! You know just how to flatter me!" He said in a pleased voice. "...Gay..." Axel whispered. The redhead glanced over seeing Saix admire his new sword, Marluxia already trying on one of the perfumes. Wait... where was his? That was not fair for Xemnas to pamper Saix and Marluxia and leave him with nothing. Axel was about to simply bow and leave when he heard the soft whimper. His emerald eyes flashed over, seeing the poor soul chained up with Xemnas holding the 'leash'. "I see you've improving your qualities Axel... I believe I've found something to cure that meloncholy ritual of yours..." Xemnas held out the chains, before giving them a hard tug. The prisoner was forcefully thrown into Axel's arms, his hood falling off his head. Axel stood there wide-eyed and speechless as he came face to face with a human boy with blue eyes like the sea and dirty blond hair that was styled funny with several bangs drooping over his face. The two exchange shocked glances before the boy attempted to shove Axel off and run away. "Enough!" Xemnas commanded, and jerked the boy back and held him by the shoulders in front of him. "I've brought you back a servant boy... One I think you'll find interesting enough to cure that boredom of yours. And if you grow bored with him... you know what to do." Xemnas explained, ending with grinning and showing off his fangs to get the message across. Play with your food basically, and when playtime was over, it was supper.

Axel took the chains, still shocked but not as much now as he saw what Xemnas was trying to do. Break his continuous habit of getting his blood from animals in serving goblets. "Thanks Xemnas... I uh... greatly appreiciate it." Xemnas smirked and threw the boy back at Axel, who stared up at him pleadingly. "You might want to train him though... if you manage to get past German... you two should keep each other company for a while..." And off Lord Xemnas went, to relax in his own chambers. The three heirs bowed, returning to their own rooms to admire their gifts. Well, sorta. Axel seemed to have no trouble in bringing the servant boy with him, with a silent nod to go upstairs. But once in his bedchambers, Axel let go of the servant boy's chains to lock the door, keeping Marluxia and his perfume box outside! With a heavy sigh, Axel returned to his chair, placing the chain around a bedpost before sitting down. "Can't believe damn Xemnas got me a human... Talk about trying to trick me into neckbiting! Oh, sure... bring back real gifts for Marly and Saix... but do I get anything that was nice? Nope! I'm stuck with a peasant kid!" He complained as he sat down. The boy however, ran over to try to flee, only having his chains yank him back. He whimpered and tried to take the metal cuffs off. Axel tried to ignore the chain rattling and whimpers amongst light crying, but it was too much. Standing up, he faced the boy. "Look... stop that right now. Even if I did let you go, you'll be easily caught again. Lord Xemnas doesn't like servants that try to flee... he either has them brought back alive... or prepared for his evening meal." He said.

The boy gazed up at him, fear in his eyes still. But there was also confusion. Axel blinked a few times, then realized this kid couldn't understand. "Hmm..." He thought this over, trying to remember his right words. "Do you speak French?" He asked in the French language. Again, the boy tilted his head slightly. Axel sighed, he only knew three languages he managed to teach himself, but German was not one of them. "Do you speak Italian?" He asked now with the Italian tongue, though it wasn't very good. He grumbled when the boy still did not respond. The only other forein language he knew was useless, when would he be in a place surrounded by Japanese people? "That's it..." He said returning to English. "I doubt you understand a bit of English now do you? Great! I'm stuck with a mute because he doesn't understand a word I s.." "I understand... a little." Axel's eyes widened and he gazed over at the boy, who seemed to relax now. "I understand... English... a little." He repeated. Axel's lips part to say something but sealed them once the boy slapped a hand to his neck, even though the other was chained. "You... kill me?" He asked, trying his hardest to speak and understand. Axel's eyes floated to that hand, as if trying to keep a pair of fangs from sinking in. Slowly, he made eye contact with the boy and shook his head. "No." He whispered. "I don't bite." Confused, the boy whispered Axel's answer, allowing his mind to understand the meaning. "Why?" He asked. Axel shrugged and turned to his seat. "I don't like it."

The servant boy watched him, as Axel tried to return back to his staring into oblivion. "Demyx.." Axel's eyes blinked and gazed over his shoulder, watching the boy walk over carefully with those chains and stood in front of Axel. "My name... Demyx." Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing, a human boy somehow finding the courage to face a vampire noble alone and in the eye. But then again, Axel was different. "Demyx?" He repeated, and nodded. "I'm Axel... got it memorized?" He said with a smile, keeping his lips sealed to hide his fangs. Demyx smiled back and held his hands out. "I promise... no run away." Axel dugged into his pocket, finding a key to unlock the cuffs. Once he did, he expected Demyx to flee. But instead, the blonde sat down on the floor, gazing up at Axel. "You promise?" He asked, surprised. "I promise!" Demyx repeated. His blue eyes gazed over the room, spotting the vanity and immediately got up to explore the contents. Axel seemed curious at watching Demyx explore. "Tell you what..." He started, gaining Demyx's attention. "If you work for just me... I can help you improve your English. I promise... no neck biting, from me or anyone in the house!" He said, holding up a hand. Demyx gazed at him, holding a brush he found in his hand. "Okay Axel..." He said with a smile, returning to Axel's side with the brush in hand. "Like the brush eh? Keep it, I have more..." He said, waving his hand off to Demyx, but then blinked. Demyx stood behind him, smiling and brushing through those red spikes of hair. It was soothing to Axel and found himself relaxing in his chair. When was the last time someone did that to him? Could he remember? "Oooooo... that's so good..." He moaned out lightly.

He allowed this to continue long into the night, before it was time for Axel to sleep. "Where do I..?" Demyx started to ask. Axel, now topless glanced about the room. No way he was going to suggest the dusty coffin in the corner, serving the purpose of a book stand and storage for more books. He was sure Xemnas would kill him one of these days for placing books in his coffin. "Uh... " He gazed everywhere then pointed to the sofa he happen to have. "There for now. I'll see that you get a small bed." Demyx smiled and nestled in the sofa, taking a few pillows and blankets with him. "Night night Axel!" He said before closing his eyes. Axel couldn't help but smirk. Maybe he was wrong about Xemnas bringing him a servant. Prehaps that's just what he needed, a friend. He glanced about one finally time, ensuring his curtains were kept tight to keep the sun out. Nodding to himself, he settled down into bed, allowing sleep to take over as the morning sun rose. It was the first time he didn't stay up to watch the sun rise before the rays of light touched him from the window. But what Axel didn't know, was that his new servant Demyx was going to take him into things he'd never dreamed he could face... and develope a deeper relationship far beyond that of any friendships.

For now, all Axel could face was the sleep and nightmares sure to plague his mind...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: If you love Goth music, listen to Midnight Syndicate's Vampyre: Symphonies from the Crypt! This album is just wicked!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What this mean?"

Axel stopped in his small pacing around his bedroom, and leaned over the sofa's side, peering down at a open book with a sentence pointed at. Demyx's blue eyes glanced up into Axel's emerald orbs, waiting patiently for a responce. "Read it to me." He asked, not wanting to lean down too far and spill his drink he was holding in the same silver goblet. Demyx nodded and slowly tried to say the words. "Rrr... Ran...'Ransacking in the heaps of bodies dead, To strip them of their gear from foot to head'." Demyx glanced up, and asked again. "What does it mean?" Axel licked the inside of his cheek, before the tip of his tongue pasted over a fang. "It means the man stole the goods from his enemies. He took their things away for his own, to show his noble deeds to his kingdom." He finally explained. "Ohh. Okay." The blonde smiled and returned to reading Axel's book. The vampire smirked and shook his head returning to his pacing as he listened to Demyx read aloud to him to help teach him better English. "Once we finish Chaucer... I'm going to introduce you to Dante... his stories are pretty powerful." He said as he approached the small round table to place his now empty goblet on the table. "Why?" Axel paused and shrugged. "I dunno... it just is." The blonde nodded and returned to the book, fasinated with this story about a knight.

While the youth continued, Axel leaned over the top of his coffin, after closing it when he eariler selected a book for Demyx to learn from. It had been one month since Demyx came to him, and the little servant boy was eatting through those books faster than Axel could count. Soon, the boy would finish through all of Axel's collection, so the redhead would have to resort in requesting more. Or sneak in and 'borrow' Saix's collection though most of his books focused on battles, hardships, and mostly things that were bloody and a messy affair. Axel had to avoid those, as Demyx was squeemish when it came to gore and violence like that. He just had a soft heart. He soon drifted off, his mind now blank and heard nothing as he stared out the window at the gardens below. Soon, his imagination took over and he saw the gardens come to life under a golden sun. He clearly saw the flowers in full bloom, birds fluttering about the fountains, and a warm breeze flowing through the trees. And then.. underneath one of the oak trees, was him... unharm by the sun's light and curled up with a book in his hand. Axel never liked to show he was a reader, but he read to keep from losing his mind. So there he was, in the daylight, reading a book while keeping a eye on Demyx all the same who was playing near the fountain, splashing water in the air and laughing. They had formed a secret friendship, and for once Axel was happy to gain a friend that understood him, even though the language barrier was slowly coming down. He could picture all this happening... and the two of them happy while Marluxia chased after a mysterious woman.

Suddenly Axel's eyes snapped, his own little world disappearing together back into reality. There down in the small green of the courtyard gardens, Marluxia was outside with a human woman dressed in velvet purples and black plush garments, and was very flattered with her apparent 'Prince Charming'. "Oh... great." Axel scoffed and turned a nose away from the window. Demyx stopped reading and placed the book ribbon in place to inspect what Axel was watching. He peered out the window and watched as the pink haired vampire wooed over the unsuspecting victim. "That's Lord Marluxia right?" He asked, looking at Axel and pointing down. Axel silently nodded. "Yeah... and he's not trying to win that woman's heart. He does this every so often... playing the charmer to ladies, and when they don't see it coming, it's too late." He explained, not wanting to look over his shoulder. Demyx slowly blinked before gazing back at the pair below. "I suggest not watching..." Axel whispered. But he knew Demyx's curiousity would get the best of him... And so as the blonde watched, Marluxia seemed to proclaim some sort of love to his girl, who was more than happy to except and leapt into his awaiting arms. The two kissed about, though Marly trailed his down the curve of her jaw, and down her neck. He planted one last kiss, on the spot he intended to attack, and without warning unfurled his lips reveiling his fangs plunging them into the nape of her neck. She screamed and tried to fight away, but his grip was stone and soon drained her of her life essence in blood. The woman soon fell limp in his hold, and soon he pulled away, laying her down on the grass while he licked away the blood off his lips.

Taking in no more, Demyx cried out and ran to Axel's side, clinging to his red coat. The redhead blinked, feeling the boy shiver against him. "I don't want to see that again!" He cried out. Axel slowly nodded, and after placing Demyx back on the sofa went towards the window and closed it tightly. "It's alright Demyx. It's over." He said as he returned to the boy. The other looked like he was about to fall into tears. "Why does it bother you that badly?" He asked in a low whisper while standing above the other. Demyx's blue eyes glanced up at Axel, seeing them gleam in the oil lamp's light. "My family... was killed that way..." He finally said after a long, hard pause. A lump formed in Axel's throat and he had difficulty swallowing suddenly. "I... I see." He tried to clear his throat, but to no avail. "Demyx... go down into the kitchen and ask to prepare me a small shot. I have something caught in my throat and can't swallow it down." Axel ordered, and Demyx nodded, wiping away the tears off his face before they fell and were found by the other lords of the household. Once the blonde was gone did Axel's tense body slowly relaxed and tossed himself onto his bed.

"Damn you Xemnas! Damn you to oblivion and back!" He sneered as he buried his face into a pillow, nawing on a corner with his teeth and getting one fang caught in a threaded seam. Axel struggled abit, pulling back to hear that thread snap. But alas to his dismay, that dreaded fang did not fall out as he has hoped for. He flipped over onto his back, staring up at the painted ceiling. It was a scene of clouds and birds, with a dragon in blazing red scales flying almongst them. He didn't mind the painting, but it was done for him from Lord Xemnas. Basically more flattery gifts... anything to get Axel out of his room more and actually fight for that prize. "Axel?" The redhead's eyes snapped from the ceiling to seeing Demyx at the side of his bed holding a silver shot glass filled with thick red blood. "Oh... thanks Demyx." Axel said as he took the glass and gulpped it down. Licking up the leftovers, Axel senced that Demyx was slightly uneased with Axel's need for blood. "What?" He asked once he was done. The blonde shook his head and returned to the sofa. "Demyx, what's wrong?" He asked again. The boy was still silent, and it seemed not a peep would emerge forcing Axel to lay back down again and zone out again when he heard the smallest of whispers. "Why do you drink blood like them?"

The vampire prince stood up, seeing Demyx on the sofa hugging a pillow, stoking the satin texture with a thumb. Axel was taken back by this, and slowly came over to sit next to him. He dare not reached over and place a hand to the blonde's shoulder lest he might bolt. "Demyx..." He whispered back. The other turned around, glancing up at Axel. Axel glanced to the floor, before bringing up the courage to speak. "They force me to.. and now I can't have anything but it. I would love to eat and drink like normal people, but I just can't..." He frowned slightly and looked away, unsure if reveiling this would break the small friendship he and Demyx had started to build. He nearly swoon however when warm hands place themselves on his cold cheeks. His face was forced to stare up at the boy, who seemed to study the vampire's features to the fine detail. "Would they force you to kill me?" Demyx asked. "I wouldn't dare do it, they'd have to throw me in daylight before I'd harm you!" This brought a smile to Demyx's lips, and reached in to hug Axel. "Danke.." He whispered. Axel assumed it meant thank you, so he simply wrapped his arms around Demyx and embraced that hug. "It'll be okay Demyx, I promise I won't let Xemnas or his black sheep har..." He stopped mid-sentence when suddenly out of the blue... Demyx moved over to snatch his lips away.

Axel's eyes widen in shock, as Demyx pressed his own warm lips against Axel's, holding it there for a brief moment before pulling away. Confusion boiled in the redhead's head, and he felt a strange sensation running up and down his back. "I don't want to leave you Axel..." Demyx said, taking Axel's right hand into his own and stroking it with his own right hand. Axel tried to calm himself down. That stroking was a bit soothing... "Demyx..." He whispered finally. The blonde's eyes gleamed up towards him, waiting for a continued responce. "Don't leave me either..." He spoke out after a small pause. The corners of his lips twitch as he tried to pull them into a smile. Slowly, he did so, though the tip of one fang stuck out. But Demyx didn't care, he merely snuggled up against Axel's chest and allowed the back of his smooth hand to the heir's neck. The redhead hummed lightly, allowing his little servant boy to do as he wished... for Axel no longer saw him as a servant anymore, but a friend... and that friend appeared to be gaining his attention of a different matter...

- - - - - - - -

"Mmm… a bit harder if you please." Xemnas commanded quietly as his neck was being massaged by a pair of strong hands. He leaned his head to one side, allowing those hands more room on a stubborn crick in his neck that had been bothering the lord for the past week. "Anywhere else my Lord?" Saix whispered in, almost gently blowing his warm breath on the other's ear. Xemnas hummed again, relaxing under his fledgling while he continued to partake in some one-on-one bonding. He was sitting in a chair, overlooking a window facing the forest that hid the estate, but at the same time allowed them to see the lights of Paris in the distance. It was close enough for the coven members to go out and fed, enjoy themselves and return before daybreak but far way enough so that the estate's own lights were not seen by the mortals dwelling there. Not that any would want to enter a forest that was deemed unsafe for anything but hunting purposes… but who was to say it was wild game hunters were after when something went after them? "Ahh, that's better Saix. You carry a golden touch." Xemnas compliment as he stood up, unbuttoning his coat. "I do try Sir…" Saix replied, watching his master intently, absorbing every detail with those strange unnatural yellow eyes.

Suddenly, the elder leapt from his chair, grasping Saix by the shoulders. The other did not move, merely standing there to allow his master to do as he so pleases. "No... don't try. Just do. Trying goes nowhere. Doing it... grants you speical rewards..." Xemnas whispered under his hot breath down the nape of Saix's cold neck. Saix's golden eyes flickered upwards, catching a small amount of light from a nearby lamp. "What kind of speical rewards?" He dare ask, the tone of his voice still sounding as if he were not real, but at the same time seemed to be of raised interest, eager to do as his master pleases. "Shall I present a taste of it?" In the blink of an eye, Xemnas's ability in great speed brought the two of them on his grand bed, Saix pinned down on the sheets with his arms flailed to the sides. Still a fledging himself, he had not yet awaken such vampiric power, but was very close to achieving it. A small dark smile rose on his lips, unfazed at his current position. "If that is what you wish, Lord Xemnas..." He whispered. "Ah, but is that what _you_ wish as well?" The master asked back. The other said nothing, but leaned upwards as much as his strenght could muster, and crushed his lips with that of Xemnas's. Once the pair parted slightly, Xemnas whispered again before removing his perfume-scented gloves. "I shall bend this game... so that you shall be victorious... the others are mere toys and toys I am starting to bore of soon."

A sly grin came over Saix as his hands roam over the smooth silky satin feel of Xemnas's coat. "Was I but a toy to you once?" He asked, eyes seemingly flashing in the pale light. "Once... many moons ago... But now, my precious Saix... I see you more than that.. far above the mere phrase of toy. No, you are the source of my deepest desires, the reason I wake every night to stalk upon the living... It is the creature that you are that had drawn me to those frozen lands of the north you once called home, and brought you back here to be close to me... Once this is over and done... I shall see to it that you will travel with me to the far reaches of the earth... and reap its rewards that no mortal can possibly possess." Xemnas explained slowly, removing his coat and shirt, discarding them to the floor. "You speak with such poetry, master..." The blue haired vampire spoke as he too, discarded clothing. "Master? I am master until this game is finished with the two other players dead. After that... you may call me... lover." And the elder swooped down, wrapping a pale hand around the jaw of Saix, as he brought those lips against his in a crushing kiss. The other wrapped his hands around the older man's waist and back, massaging up and down the contures of such a body.

Xemnas kept his lead going, nibbling ever so gently down the fledging's chin from those lips, trailing down against that bobbing adam's apple that vibrated from humming out sweet sounds of pleasure. It was tempting for the master vampire to sink his fangs in once again, but avoided the urge with mastery ease, continuing down till he reach the hallow of Saix's neck. He swirled that tongue in, lapping at the small sheet of sweet that started to sprout out. One hand cleverly drew down, grasping firming to the helm of Saix's pants and with a gentle ease, pushed them down with one firm tug. A light gasp escaped Saix's lips, his eyes closed from the pleasurable torment he was recieving. While Xemnas kept his underling at bay by grazing his teeth over a white skin throat, his hand slipped through and wrapped about Saix's need. He grinned with a certain satisfactory as he massaged and pleasured Saix, the fledging gripping the sheets of the bed at first, before one arm swings up to grasp a handful of silver hair. Xemnas groaned slightly, feeling his own swell slightly, but instead of fulfilling that desire, released his grip upon Saix's erection, and planted a single kiss to the younger man's forehead, proceding to get up. Panting slightly, Saix leaned up, confused very slightly. "Not finishing the job?" He asked, as if that amount of one-on-one time was cut prematurely. "I do not wish to continue until I am sure you are very much capable of finishing of the idiotic Italian and... the American. Do as you wish to them... as you have all of eternity to do so. Take your time, and kill them when you feel it is most nessisary."

Saix nodded, placing his garbs back on. "What about that boy you brought back? What true purpose was he to us by bringing him here to Axel?" Xemnas smiled and chuckled lightly, but it was nothing short of a cold-hearted chuckle. "Why.. it's bait. Eventually, Axel's own bloodlust will take over his mind and he'll lash out for the first human victim. Being told he was a servant boy was merely a cover up. Axel can not truely be in the game if he still clings to the weak human nature that has yet to die off with the rest of his body. Once his fangs peirce living flesh and draw in blood... then he shall be in this game truely and his head yours to decapitate off that scrawny neck. I'll allow his bizzare goblet drinkings for now... but once he demands three goblets of blood a night... is when I shall order no more. He will starve or allow his vampiric nature to flourish and drain away the life of his 'toy' in order to quinch his..." Saix nodded. "Patience is key Saix... remember that. But eventually, I will tire of this waiting game, and will have to take drastic measures. If I must, I shall bring home another potential "heir" and have him take your place. Understood?" The Fledging bowed, understanding perfectly. "I will see to it that progress will erupt... I look.. forward to another night like this Lord Xemnas." The master vampire smiled, baring down his glisening fangs. "So do I Saix... so do I... you may leave now..." And thus, Saix did silently to his bedchamber, calculating and forumating plans for his rivals' demise while his lord watched the lovely moon starting to slip below the treeline, signalling the coming of dawn.

But while all vampires were ready for another period of sleep from the sun's rays... one soul unturned would soon venture out into the sunlight, missing it's warmth and light.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: Woo, another chapter! Centered around Demyx and his free time... he gets to meet some of the locals now, maybe his language skills will improve... maybe.**

**P.S. Take a wild guess where I got the idea from for Larxene's employment? 3**

Translations (German): Ach kommt auf! Bewegen Sie es Come on! Move it!

Sprechen Sie Deutsch? Do you speak German?

Danke thank you  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Demyx stepped out into the fresh morning air, sucking in a deep breath to take in the smells of France. Axel had gone to bed an hour ago and told Demyx he could do what he pleased for the day, seeing how the young servant boy was nutting up with cabin fever. The rose gardens and courtyards were full of life, many of the intoxicating blossoms were in full bloom, pumping out their sweet aromas to Demyx's nostrils. Following his nose, he bent down to sniff a white rose surrounded by red ones in a particular spot in the rose bushes. Blue birds flew by, in their morning bliss, not realizing this was a vampire coven house and merely chirped on with their meager lives. Onward the blonde continued to explore all of the gardens, running or skipping up and down paths through different garden rooms. A small fountain with a pond filled with fish, a worn copper sundial showing its green age on the edges, various marble statues tucked in pockets of the gardens making a game of hide and seek for Demyx. There was even a great oak tree with a lovely swing set. He approached it quietly, timid to sit down and use it. But how would anyone know? All the vampires were asleep at this time, it would be their suicides if they tried to get him out here in the far corners of the gardens. So, turning to face the mansion, Demyx sat down, stepped back and launched himself.

It was a simple thrill. His heart racing as he was filled with joy again, kicking his legs higher and higher. In his swinging, Demyx closed his eyes, drifting his mind off to when he was back home in Germany, his family cooking hot meals and sharing around the ale till he swore everyone couldn't stand. Then enjoying the rare occations of snacking on cookies and cakes his mother made, or sitting next to father, listening to one of his hunting stories. Always wanted to hear about the story with the bear... it was his favorite. Then Christmas time.. the village all dancing about and enjoying themselves, celebrating with the burning of a yule log, handing out candies to the children, and stuffing themselves with feasts of boar, duck, and meat pies. Hmm... meat pies... Demyx's attention snapped to alert when he accidently launched himself off the swing. He landed in the soft grasss with a hard thud on all fours. "Owwww..." He moaned out lightly. Standing up on wobbly legs, he smeared his dirty hands on the rear of his pants and continued to explore the gardens until every square inch was sought out. Once he paused near a wall fountain of a lion spewing water from its lips to wash his hands, watching as the water washed away the remaining dirt... and blood. Demyx's lips parted ever so slightly and eyes widen before coming to release he had a tiny cut on his palm. Barely a trickle of blood washed away, leaving a cut stinging palm. He dried his cut hand on his shirt then thrusted it into his left pants pocket. Pain was temporary, it would go away soon.

His exploration led him to the front of the mansion, spotting a brown haired boy grooming one of the horses. It wasn't one of Xemnas's prized black horses but a chestnut bay gelding. Walking over, Demyx watched the young boy brush the horse's side before placing the blanket and saddle on. "Um... hello." Demyx spoke up sheepishly. The boy turned over and smiled back. "Hi! You're Monsieur de Lioncourt's servant boy, are you?" He asked. "Uh.. de Lioncourt?" "Axel de Lioncourt... you know, the red headed vampire prince." Demyx blinked, then nodded. "Ohh, yes. Yes I am his servant. You are...?" "Sora, just Sora... pleased to meet you. I've heard alot about you, Germany is where you came from right? I have a friend there..." Demyx merely watched Sora with curious interest, from his blue eyes to wildly kept hair. The younger boy smiled, but when Demyx did not return a reply, he tilted his head and drooped his smile. "You don't speak much do you?" He asked. The blonde snapped out of his zoning and made a quick reply. "Sorry, I'm still learning French. Axel's teaching me... as well as English. He said he came from America... New Orleans." "Ah, Creole... his French is very slang. In fact every language he tries at is slang... English is his only good language even when he dirties it." Sora explained, taking a pick from a pocket and started cleaning the horse's shoes. Demyx watched, finding caring for the horses to be Sora's speciality. "What do you mean he... dirties up his English? Can't prounce some words?" "He swears... curses... alot. You haven't heard him yet, but when he and Monsieur Lu Diviner or Monsieur Grace get into heated arguments, de Lioncourt's tongue really flies." Demyx nodded, and noticed the horse swaying a bit. Taking the reins, he held it while patting its neck, feeling the softness of the horse hair over his cut hand, now healed over from bleeding.

"Stt...Stable boy?" He pushed the word in French out of his lips. Sora glanced up and nodded. "Yes, I work the stables... taking care of all the horses. I also make sure Lord Xemnas's personal horses are taken care of first. Paopu here as a gift from him when I took extra care with his horses when he was going off to a grand party. I got all four to be washed and cleaned to look as if they were from a painting. Their coats gleamed in the moonlight, it impressed him so much, that he came back from the party with this one here and gave it to me. In fact, Paopu and I are going into Paris for some of Madame Savage's famous meat pies. She's the best! Sure she might be a bit mean here and there, but if you give her a nice comment, she's your best friend! Want to come along? It's not that far." Sora said with a smile as he tested the stable for security before hopping on. Demyx figited in place, listening to the story and couldn't see Lord Xemnas as being generous to a human servant boy... but if it happened, might as well trust the Lord. "We'll be back before dark right?" He asked. Sora laughed. "Of course silly! I don't have anywhere to go but Madame's shop, since I have two eager mouths to feed. Riku and Namine just can't wait to get those pies." Demyx smiled, nodded and held a hand out for Sora to grab and help him in the saddle behind him. "Hold on, Paopu likes to run first then walk." The stable boy explained, nudging the horse with his boot to go and away they went.

Poor Demyx held on to Sora's waist, watching the trees go by and the mansion grow smaller from behind. He had never ridden horseback before so the experience was all new. "This is my first time!" Sora glanced over. "Riding you mean?" "Yes! Always went by cart!" Demyx tried to explain with the horse bouncing him all over the place. "Ah! Then you're in for a treat then!" Sora leaned forward, holding the reins tightly as he nudge the horse to give it all it had. Paopu neighed with delight, galloping down the gravel dirt road like a speeding arrow. Demyx tensed his body, keeping himself from falling off. It was all too much for him, so the blonde quickly snapped his eyes shut. He couldn't tell how long they were riding, five minutes, ten... thirty? It all felt the same, but at last the horse began to slow and the constant sound of horse shoes to dirt and gravel replaced itself with stone. Demyx opened his eyes, staring down at the stone walkway of a bridge as the trio entered into the city walls of Paris. Everything was so strange and yet exciting for the boy, never been to a city before outside his village in Germany. "Wow, so many buildings..." He said, looking up at some apartments as they past by. Sora merely smiled. "It gets bigger... but you will be amazed how well the city keeps itself with art and nature." Demyx nodded, smiling now and feeling more relaxed than he did in Axel's bedroom. He was in the sunshine, and surrounded by fellow human beings, not vampire noblity. His eyes darted this way and that, staring at the designs and craftmenships of the buildings that he failed to notice that things were slowly down and suddenly came to a stop. He blinked and looked to see Sora slide off to the side, tying up the horse's reins to a post. In front of them was a white and pink striped shop, labeled "Madame Savage's Sweet Pies" Both on the awning, and the windows. He silently followed Sora inside after asked if he was either coming in or watching the horse.

Once inside, he found pies of every flavor and size from tiny bite size tarts to mouthwatering whole pies to feed a family. "Larxene! Are you in?" Sora called towards the doorway leading to the back rooms of the shop. There was no answer and Sora smirked and acted as if he was going to steal a pie slice and eat it. "OI! You tramps! Get out of my shop or I'll be the one putting YOU in a pie! I... Ohhh! Sora, why didn't you say it was you?" Out came a young woman in a frilly yellow dress to make her blonde hair. She had a rolling pin in one hand ready to clonk Sora upside the head until she realize his identity. "Hehe, it's okay Larxene, I figured you were in the back cooking... is it chocolate pies?" Larxene laughed and slapped her hands together, flour flying off. "Oh no... I can't afford chocolate right now... times are getting tough. No, I was just trying out some new reciepes... pot pies with other meats besides beef. I think the customers will enjoy the new flavors they'll bring. Oh? Who's your friend here?" Sora smirked and pushed Demyx forward. "This is Demyx, he's working same place I work at. He's from Germany!" Larxene eyed Demyx up and down, unimpressed at first, till Sora spoke of his country of orgin. "Germany eh? They have some nice tasting beer there. I sure would like some of that once and awhile unstead of wine and gin everynight!" Demyx smiled and nodded. "Y-yes ma'am. We do have good ales to drink from. Home brewed and served frothy." He said with a smile. "Ah, well.. I'll have to try one of those ales someday, but for now... what is it this time Sora?" The young boy glanced back and forth between the meat and dessert pies. "How about... a orginal for me, Namine and Riku wanted orginally chocolate tarts, but I think they can withstand cherry for now... Demyx you wish something?" Demyx looked up and gazed at the delicious pies, forgetting he had not eatten at all today. "I do not know... I have no money.." "Oh it's on the house sweetheart... let's just say... I have a loverboy in Germany right now..." Larxene said with a wink. She stood up off the counter, approached a rack and pulled off a whole size pie, handing it to Demyx. "I think one of my Sheperd's pies ought to fill you in. You look like you had the life sucked out of ya. There's been talk of unnatural occurances... attacks of people at night and by morning, they're found dead with two holes in their necks... I keep saying to my customers there be no vampires in Paris! And here espeically! I'll pound their heads in with my rolling pin with garlic around it!"

Sora and Demyx gave each other uneasy looks, but Demyx took the pie anyways. "Thank you ma'am. I hope it's good." "Should be! That's the last of my stock for beef, having to use some other form of meat, since times are tough..." Larxene folded her arms, rolling pin resting on her shoulder. "Well, thanks for the pies Madam.. see you again soon!" Sora said, finally breaking the silence as he and Demyx nodded to her and headed off. "That was very kind to give us her pies... won't she lose money that way?" Demyx asked while holding Sora's pies as he mounted. "Nah.. she gets real busy on the weekends, everyone comes for her desserts pies. She makes a wonderful fruit tart. Though I wonder what she's using for meat filling wise, now that she's out of beef now?" Demyx now climbed up, placing the pies in the saddle bag. "I don't know, I would not care to find out. Let's go back to the manison." Sora nodded and guilded his steed through the streets. It seemed busier than usual, so Sora eased to a alleyway, taking a longer detour. While they rode through the streets, Demyx dug into his sheperd's pie. So what if he didn't have a fork to eat with? This was the best pie he's ever had! He continued to eat as much as he could, till there was nothing but a empty paper doily in his hand. "Was it good? All I heard was munching." Sora joked, getting a muffled "Ahum!" back. Demyx was full and happy, and hoped to ride with Sora again to Paris for pies and maybe explore the city some more. Soon, the two were back on the main road. Demyx peered over his right shoulder, spotting the problem. A cart had turned over and people were arguing. A crowd gathering had formed around them, and it seemed nothing was going anything fast. But amongst the commotion, Demyx heard something that stood out from the rest of the gibberish.

"Ach kommt auf! Bewegen Sie es!" Demyx's blue eyes darted for the voice... matching up with a man carrying a sack over his shoulder. He had a nasty old scar on his left cheek and his right eye was covered in a black leather eyepatch. His hair was black with the signs of age showing in the form of silver streaks all bound in a pony tail. He had a old brown rain coat duster and wwas in no mood for a traffic jam. "Sora, stop please." Demyx asked, and slid down as soon as Sora stopped. Demyx ran up to the man, getting his attention. He glanced at him and sneered in French. "What do you want kid?" "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" Demyx spoke in his native tongue, which he hadn't in almost three months. The man's only eye widen and he dropped his sack. "For the love of God, I thought I'd never find someone who unders me here in this rat trap!" He said, speaking German now. "Might I ask Sir, what brings you to Paris?" Demyx asked with a smile. "Oh me? I'm looking for work, seeking employment, I can ask the same with you. Bit far from our mother country Germany eh?" "Yes, I've... been seeking work elsewhere and got a job here in Paris. It's alright. My name is Demyx, what's yours?" "Xigbar's the name, I came all the way from South Germany, seeking anyone looking for some assistance here or there, whatever I can get. You seem like a intellegent kid. You know where I can find a good inn to stay at?" Xigbar asked, rubbing his chin. Demyx shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't been here long myself. I'll ask my friend." He then turned over his shoulder and called to Sora. "What's a good place to sleep at here?" He called out in French.

Sora stood with his arms crossed and looked up at the blue sky filled with puffy clouds. "Hmm... the best I can think of is the "White Raven". It's got a pub too! I love their food and drinks!" Demyx smiled and nodded. "The White Raven my friend says... They have a pub as well." Xigbar chuckled, ruffling Demyx's hair. "White Raven it is... thanks alot Demyx. I owe you one if I ever see you around again. I'll buy us some drinks sometime." The blonde giggled lightly, smiling wide. "How long are you staying in Paris?" He asked. "Oh, dunno... a week... maybe two... could be months. Depends on how my job seeking goes." Demyx nodded. "Well.. maybe I could go back to Germany with you?" "Might be a while kid... after Paris, I'm off to Moscow up in Russia... then off to London, England. So.. unless you don't mind the traveling..." "I don't..." Demyx quickly spoke, looking up at Xigbar. He was his only ticket to salvation and away from being a vampire's slave. But it meant leaving Axel behind... he was a kind soul to him, true... but he was still a vampire. A weird vampire, but still a vampire none the less. He couldn't enjoy the things Demyx could enjoy and in the end, would eventually turn on him just to gain his nurishment. Maybe if Demyx spoke with him, he'll allow Demyx to leave... maybe, he would be greatly missed. "Well, alrighty then kid, if I catch you running around here sometime, I'll let you know when I'll be off again, I can always use a spare set of hands making my darts..." "Darts?" "I'm a hunter... of sorts." Xigbar pointed out, before tipping his weathered brown hat and started off again, waving Demyx off. The boy waved back, seeing Xigbar as a new friend he could come to visit during the day. Without wasting another minute, he returned to Sora's side and mounted Paopu to ride back to Elrase Estate.

Dusk was approaching and the sun set a golden hue over the sky, birds starting to settle down for the night. The warm rays of the setting sun warmed Demyx's back as he snoozed lightly on Sora's shoulder. The boy didn't mind, keeping his horse at bay by walking all the way home, instead of galloping back. Demyx did need some sleep, if he was going to be serving creatures of the night. The forest started to change, from a typical thick French country wood, to the eerie, fog covered ground of black twisted trees that had spooked Demyx the night he came to the mansion. An hour had past and Sora nudged Demyx awake. "Hmm? Huh? What is it?" Demyx yawned. "The Estate... everyone's up early..." Demyx looked up as the grand building came into veiw. "You're right, they're up two hours early..." Sora guilded Paopu past the front yard and towards the stables. "The servant's use the kitchen door to come outside through the stables. We'll go in through there." Sora explained. The pair trotted into the stable, passing the magnificent black horses that were kept in like royality. Past their pens, were normal horse pens. Sora dismounted, helping Demyx down as he guilded his horse to his own pen, removing the saddle and blanket then the bridle. He gave the horse a good rub down before applying a blanket robe for him. Demyx helped in putting the bridle and saddle away, cleaning them a bit with a simply brush. He seemed to lose himself in the cleaning that he failed to realize he was being watched. Finally he glanced up, eyes meeting with that of a young blond girl. "Oh! You must be Demyx! Right? From Germany? Lord Axel's personal servant?" She asked. Demyx nodded, only to flinch when he felt Sora's hand slap his back lightly.

"Come on Namine, leave Demyx here be... we just got back from the city and we're tired." He explained as Demyx stood up. "Did you bring..." Namine started, cut off when Sora held out from the saddle bag a cherry tart pie. "She was out of chocolate, thought you and Riku would like Cherry instead." Namine squealed with delight, snatching the tart from Sora's hand and happily ate it bit by bit. "Riku! Riku! Sora's back with cherry pies!" Out came a slightly older boy with silvery hair and teal blue eyes. "Namine, be quiet, we're trying to listen on the other side of the kitchen doors and... Cherry you say?!" Riku stated, looking down at Sora holding the remainer of the tarts. He snatched it and ruffled Sora's hair. "Thanks alot! We've been waiting all day. What took you so long?" He asked, taking a bite. "Oh, I brought the new boy, Demyx with me, and there was a cart that had turned over in the streets so we had to go around it. Sorry about it." He said with a sheepish grin. "Demyx?" Riku looked up, seeing Demyx look back at him. "Ohhh boy. I suggest not go in right now." "How come?" Sora poked. "Oh... Monsieur de Lioncourt's all fired up with Lord Marluxia again... I heard him speak Demyx's name alot... now the air's foul with his tongue flying." The older boy explained. Before he knew what happened, Namine and Sora darted into the house, both shouting "I wanna see!" Demyx was left with Riku, a thick knot in his throat. Was Axel mad at him? There was only one way to find out as he followed Riku silently into the kitchen to the two servants peeking through the door into a dinning parlor.

"PIG-FACED BASTARD! WHERE IS HE!?!?!" Axel shouted, nearly spitting in Marluxia's face as he held the other vampire by the shirt. Marluxia held his hands up in the air, defending himself. "I told you Axey, I did NOT bite him and drained his life away! He's your pet, not mine! Stop blaming me for everything!" "I'LL SHOVE YOUR DAMN FACE IN A PAINT CAN IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE IN FUCK'S SAKE IS HE!?!" Demyx's eyes widen with shock and fear, never had he seen Axel so angry, he was scared of him. He trembled in place, unable to tear away at the cracked door. "Don't make me summon Xemnas down here! You've already woken up half the coven already with your howling! Lord knows you've gotten Lord Xemnas all stirred up and if he comes down here, don't say I warned you for a beating!" Marluxia continued, unfazed with Axel's threats. The red head opened his mouth, spilling forth swear after swear. It was so much, that Riku popped his hands around Namine's ears to keep her from picking up on their master's speech. Demyx managed to take a step back, not wanting to face Axel now with him all angry. But as he took another step backwards, he felt something against him and looked up to see a pair of golden eyes. He frozed, shivering wildly as Saix gazed down at him. How'd he get in here?! "Quiet..." He said in a whisper to Demyx. "Seems you've cause enough for Axel to panic, that's a first. Come with me..." Demyx whimpered, shaking his head. "I... I can't. What if he kills me for making him mad?" Saix glanced over his shoulder, eyes like that of a hawk. "Why should I care for your safety?" Demyx gulped, the other young servants looking up to see Lord Saix in the kitchen and quickly ran off, leaving Demyx alone with the vampire lord. Saix grasped his shoulders, leading the boy through the swinging doors to the dinning parlor.

Axel balled his fist tightly, aiming for Marluxia's head. "You've got three fucking seconds to come out with the truth! Starting now!" Axel shouted, his eyes now having small tints of red mixed in with his emerald color. "Axel for the love of life! I did not kill your servant boy!" Axel snared, ready to smack Marluxia against a wall until... "He is here." Saix announce, both hands to Demyx's shoulders in front of him, and catching the two men off guard. Axel gasped, and dropped Marluxia like a ton of bricks, and approached Demyx. He gazed up at Saix, who seemed unimpressed with the performance and let go of Demyx, but gave him a light shove forward. Axel snatched Demyx up, grasping him by the jaw and inspected his neck and arms. Once there was no sign he was fed upon, he snorted at both vampires and turned to the blonde. "Where... the hell have you been!?! I woke up an hour early and called you five times before I had to dress and come out of the room! I searched every damn room in this house! Where the devil were you!? You said you were going to the gardens, but you weren't there when I searched!" His voice hissed at Demyx, glaring down at him. "I...I'm sorry! I went to the city with the stabble boy! He offered me a ride on his horse. We came late! I'm sorry!" Axel's face scrunched up with a sneer, his nose and lips curling back like a rapid dog showing off his teeth. Well, same with Axel. "You could of lefted me a message! I was worried sick!" Demyx frowned and stared down at the floor. Without warning, he felt a hard cold backside of a hand make contact with his warm cheek, sending him to the floor. He laid there shocked, holding the slapped cheek and staring back up at Axel. "That's for not letting me know where you went! You promised not to leave me, and for all I could of known, you ran away! Now, get back in my chambers and stay there till I see best fit!! NOW!" Demyx's eyes widen and he jolted up, running for Axel's chambers as he was told to.

Slamming the door, he went for Axel's bed and threw himself on the bedsheets. Tears streamed down his face as he wept, clinging to a handful of satin blanket. He cried till he fell asleep, so tired from the day's events. It was a few hours later in the middle of the night that he awoke. Slowly his vision focused and spotted on the bed a silver tray being placed down. Upon it, was a bowl of fruits and a plate of a small hot roasted chicken, and a small goblet of wine. Candles were lit everywhere, brighter than usual. He lifted his head up slowly, stopping when he felt a hand gently brush through his hair. Axel stepped away from the bed, and gazed out his window, not making eye contact with the blonde. Demyx stood up, gazing at the food presented, obivously for him. Axel didn't look over, but was actually watching the reflection. "Eat... you're starved." He said, almost lifeless in his voice. Demyx blinked and slowly picked at the food, nibbling here and there. But when Axel seemed to clear his throat, Demyx caught the hint and devoured the meal as if he hadn't eaten in days. He tackled that half chicken down to the bone, making sure nothing was wasted. Even the wine was comforting, sending down warmth to him. Once he cleared his plate, Demyx slowly stepped off the bed and gazed up at Axel. "Thank you... Axel... I..." "I'm still mad at you." Axel sharply cut him off, staring at the stary sky. Demyx went silent, lowering his head slowly. "Demyx.." Axel finally turned around and waited till the boy gazed back up at his eyes. "I was scared something bad happened to you. I thought one of the others had gotten ahold of you and... well.. you know. Drained the life out." Demyx merely nodded slowly, trying to advert his eyes from his superior. "I really care about you Demyx, and I don't want my friend to be killed to satisfy someone's hunger. Next time you decide to leave the estate grounds, let me know. I don't mind you waking me up during the day, just let me know so in case something happen, I'll know where to look. Alright? But for now, I have to punish you, and your punishment is a week indoors. Is that clear?" Demyx nodded, unsure what to do besides obey. "Yes sir..."

Demyx return to the bed, taking the tray and moving it aside onto a small table then went about to fix the bed sheets, being the servant he had to be. Axel watched, his emerald eyes trailing over the blonde's features, his mind returning to that night when while still teaching him English, had placed a kiss to his lips. Too many thoughts, and Axel shook his head lightly, returning his gaze back to the window, back to his mindless staring like he always did before Demyx came to him. He didn't notice Demyx finishing fixing the sheets and silently took up the tray with the tray and cup, intending to return to the kitchen. Once he entered, Riku and Namine were playing abit in the sink washing dishes. "Uh... Riku? Namine?" Demyx spoke up. Riku was the first to look up and stopped splashing at Namine and laughing a bit. "Demyx? You're alright?" The blonde nodded while Namine, with dripping hands, ran up to inspect Demyx. "You're alright! Me and Riku were worried Lord Axel was going to actually bite you! How come you're here?" Demyx held his dishes up, looking down at them. "Returning these..." He said, and Namine nodded, taking them from his hands to the sink to be cleaned after throwing away the leftovers. "So, how did he take it?" Riku asked as he dried his own hands. "Huh?" "Axel. How did he take it? You and him went to his chambers without a word and for hours it seemed like we would see the last of you until he came in here and requested a real meal without questioning. I assumed it was for you?" Demyx nodded. "Yes... I was... surprised? Yes, surprised he did that. He's still mad at me, said my punishiment was staying indoors for a week." Riku blinked, then scratched his head. "House arrest for a week? That has to be the lightest sentence I've ever heard. Be thankful it's not doing something real bad. I'd had to live in one of the fire places for a full day and clean the chimmey... while they had the nerve to strike up a match and start a fire!" Demyx gulped, wringing his hands together. "Is that so? I must be lucky..."

Namine returned, her hands dried. "Maybe... but being under house arrest means you're at the mercy of the other Lords. See... just because you're Lord Axel's servant, doesn't mean the others won't order you around... maybe harsher. If any other had to order you about, pray it be Lord Marluxia. At least he has a sence of humor and more interested in the necks of attractive women, not a servant girl like me..." She said with a humble smile. "I think you're cute.." Riku nudged with a wink. She smiled with a small giggle. "What about Lord Saix?" Demyx asked. The two just gave each other side glances. "What is there to tell? That man is just bad news. He's mysterious as he is very dangerous. I wouldn't go near him if you could. Seems like he's always plotting. It makes all the servants here very nervous." Demyx nodded silently, having to deal with him earlier. "Had Lord Axel.. umm... had his drink tonight?" Namine shook her head. "No, he hasn't. Probably a good idea to give him a cup then. Follow me then Demyx. I think it'd be best if you handed it to him. Maybe it'll make him feel better knowing you brought it to him." Demyx tried to smile, and nodded as he followed. She grasped a different goblet, one with a glass flute, followed by a small knife. The two hurried outside, into the stables and down the opposite side where there was a few cows and a chicken coop. "Hmm... chicken or steer..." She pondered, looking at the two livestocks. "He drinks the blood of animals?" Demyx asked. Namine nodded and went to grab a chicken. "Yeah, ever since Lord Axel turned under Superior Lord Xemnas, he's requested only animal's blood. But now Lord Xemnas is getting fustrated with this, as the livestocks orginally here for the servants to eat and having to drain blood constantly is taking its tow. We have to buy our own livestock should many parish from either too much blood draining or disease or even a sly fox or thief." She held the small chicken in her hands, one holding back it's wings as it clucked about. "Demyx, hold the goblet close and catch the blood. Try not to get feathers in it." Demyx nodded, holding the goblet as Namine piece a small cut on the bird's leg, hot blood dripping out. He watched, not so squeemish at the sight. He had seen his family kill their chickens for food, so in a way, it was natural. But something was wrong and the blood stopped flowing and the chicken struggled free from Namine's hands. "Ugh! Stupid bird!" She whined, then looked at the half filled cup. "I didn't cut through completely. I'll get another."

She was stopped, as Demyx held his hand to grasp her. "No." He said. "No?" She looked up at him, eyes wide with confusion. Rolling his left sleeve up, Demyx grasp the knife. "I'll finished the rest." Namine was about to protest, but Demyx already sliced himself a small horizonal cut. He gasped out at the stinging pain, holding out his fist over the cup and began squeezing with his right hand to force his own blood out. It dripped considerably, filling the flute to a more reasonable amount for Axel's appeitite. He looked down, nearly ready to vomit his own meal out at the sight of his own blood, and quickly turned away. Luckily Namine held out her pocket hankerchief and wrapped it tightly around the small cut to Demyx's arm above the wrist. "He won't notice it's you if you don't roll your sleeve up. Hopefully he won't even noticed the mixed taste. Now, hurry back before it gets cold, vampires can't take cold blood, it makes them well... even more angry." Demyx nodded, pulling down his sleeve and hurried back towards Axel's chambers. Surprisingly, he walked past Marluxia lounging on a couch. He watched the servant boy hurry by and rolled his eyes to the ceiling."If Axel keeps on drinking that way, it's going to kill him you know. No vampire can live on livestock blood forever ya know! Espeically in a cup every night! It's going to starve him." But thinking he was being ignored, the pink haired vampire sighed and started to go through his perfume sets again, selecting out a scent to use as bait to lure in a beautiful... dinner.

Demyx entered Axel's room, seeing the red head vampire in his sofa, head buried in his hands. "Axel? My Lord?" Demyx whispered, getting on his knees and held the goblet towards Axel. "You haven't drinked tonight, here... it's... fresh." Axel gazed up at Demyx, only his eye moved. It stared at Demyx as if begging for pity, then shifted to the goblet in Demyx's hand. He had gone to get Axel's meal? That was... out of the blue. He finally leaned back up, taking the goblet in one hand and sniffed the contents. It was indeed hot fresh, that was something new. He usually got it luke warm. He sipped it, tasting which livestock Demyx had to fetch. It was chicken, it carried a nice taste, but something was odd about it, like... sugar added to coffee. The blood was sweet, sweet as wine almost if he could remember what red wine tasted like. He licked his lips, noting the sweeter taste and dived into the cup, drinking down the remaining blood till nothing was left, even licked up the sides it was that sweet and delicious. "Demyx, this is the best I've tasted! What bird did you use? It tastes like chicken, but sweeter! I like it! Tell me what it was?" He asked Demyx, who was shifting slightly in place and fumbled with his sleeve to make sure the makeshift bandage was on tight and not showing lest Axel asked questions. "Uh... I dunno, it was too dark to see. It was... black. A black bird." He lied, bitting his lip. Axel blinked, then looked at the cup. "Black you say? Hmm... must be one of those fancy chickens then... unless... there wasn't a turkey was there?" "Turr...key?" Demyx repeated the words, trying to remember in what it would be in German, and it came back quickly. "Oh yeah! Yeah! Turkey, wild turkey!" A nod came back from the vampire. "I see...well.. I ought to send Riku out to catch some wild turkeys then, I would like to have more of this." He commented, placing the goblet on a table. Demyx quickly nodded and sat down next to Axel when he gave the boy the invitation by patting the seat next to him.

"Are you still mad with me?" Demyx asked after a moment of silence. "Well... not as much anymore, I didn't expect you to bring me my meal. Thank you." Axel said, wrapping an arm around Demyx's shoulder. The blonde smiled and happily snuggled up next to Axel, placing his head on the other's chest. With a smile himself, Axel let his clawed fingers run through that golden hair, repeatedly giving Demyx comfort. "Demyx..." "Hmm?" "Tell me... about Germany. Do you miss it?" Demyx glanced to the floor, and while Axel continued to pet through his hair, he hummed. "Yes... I do miss home. I miss mother, father, and sister. But they're gone now... I have no other family now. But..." Axel paused as Demyx leaned up to face him. "I met a man today, who was German. He's a hunter looking for work." "Oh? What kind of hunter? Wild game?" Axel asked. "I think so, he was in a hurry, but he was kind to me, and told me of his travels... I..." "...Want to go with him the first chance you get?" Axel finished for Demyx, his eyes looked as if what life he had lefted drained from them. Poor Demyx looked away, ashamed of bringing the subject up. "Well.. I've thought about it... he'd said we was going to other places before returning to Germany and that he'd take me with him if I didn't mind the traveling part since he's not returning to France. But if I went, I'd leave you... I know I am... a servant boy, but I do care about you... You're lonely." And with that, Demyx laid his head back down on Axel's chest. "If you really want to go home, I won't stop you. You should be given that freedom. I have no freedom. Seeing you happy, will make me happy." Axel returned, and stroke through Demyx's hair. "Happy?" Demyx stared off at the window, sighing lightly. "I think... I think I'm most happy, when... I'm here." He paused and leaned back up, facing Axel. "With you. You're so kind to me Axel... you let me call you by name, not by lord. You taught me to speak English and French, I couldn't learn back home. And even though I lefted without telling you, you still brought me food instead of starving me. I was told all vampires are evil... but I now know is wrong. You're not evil. You are kind."

Axel blinked at this, letting it flow into his mind. Not evil? Demyx was the first person to ever say that ever since Axel was turned by Lord Xemnas. The servants had called him a monster once until Saix came and made short work of them, with Riku and Namine replacing them. "Demyx... I... I don't know what to say. You're the first to say that to me. No one's ever done so to me. You're just as kind." He said, trying to smile without baring fangs. "Do you ... love me?" Demyx gazed at Axel, curious in his eyes. "Love you? As a friend, yes. Why you ask." Demyx leaned back, staring at the window again. "Father... said... I was... different. I was able to work yes... but said I was not uh... girls would not like a thin boy like me." He frowned then looked back at Axel. "I wish I was not... ahh, what is it? Embarrassed to tell you..." "You can tell me Demyx, I won't tell a soul. I'll hear you out." The vampire prince whispered, his eyes lining up with Demyx's once his blue eyes met his. Demyx gulped silently, his throat bobbed as he swallowed, thought it never gained Axel's attention to want to bite down, thank goodness. "I'm... a monster too. I... I like..." Tears started to well up in his face, so scared of this fact shunned by all of society. He gasped in some tears, rubbing them off his eyes, while Axel laid a hand to his shoulder, comforting him. "...men."

There was a deadly silence in the room, only to be sounded by Demyx's soft sobs. He remembered his father telling him he was nothing if he tried to gain an attaction from another man. It was not proper, not right, it the way things were. "You're... homosexual?" Axel asked finally, his eyes now flooded with confusion. Demyx may not know if that was the right word, by he still nodded, taking his arm and held it to his eyes to keep the tears from flowing. "My ... my father beat me when I said I like boys... He said that was not right, not the way of things. I..." Suddenly Axel got up, pushing Demyx off of him, and held him in his arms. "Enough, you're hurting yourself. So you like men? Big deal... It's nothing here. Lord Xemnas is even that way. Have you seen any Vampresses around here?" Demyx blinked then shook his head. "Of the permenant vampires here... no, all men. The women are of traveling covens, right? Or just friends of Lord Xemnas, nothing more." "Exactly... so what's there to worry about? You're not going to get pelted with rocks for liking guys here. In fact, no one cares." He said and placed Demyx down on the sofa. "Well, that explains the kiss last night. I thought it was a German custom." The blonde snapped his head up at Axel as the other started to take his red coat off, eyes wide. "Do you care?" He asked, waiting for an answer, but when Axel refused to speak, it only brought more tears to the youth's face. He leaned forward, sniffuling in his hands.

Without warning, a pair of arms reached around Demyx's waist, hoisting him up into the air and against a breathing chest. His chin rested on a beige poet's shirt and he realized he was being carried. It wasn't a long trip, as he was gently laid down on Axel's luxurious bed. He gazed up, seeing Axel gently remove his shoes and placed them to the side before removing his own pair. Blowing out most of the candles, Axel closed the window curtains and he soon crawled into bed. "It's late... time for me to sleep." He merely said. Demyx wanted to say something, but nothing parted his lips. He merely allowed Axel to place those blankets on top of him before settling down himself. Demyx stared at the clock on the mantle, drawing close to 6 AM. With Axel now in bed, he laid down on those gold and red satin pillows. "Don't mention it okay? Come here..." Axel whispered, and Demyx slid over, surprised to find himself around Axel's arms. He snuggled against the vampire's chest. He was surprisingly warm, and the sound of his breathing was mesmorizing to Demyx than any other type of breathing. "Dem..." Axel started slowly, in a more tiring voice. The blonde glanced up, whispering lightly. "...Danke... for the sleep..." "...think... I think I'm falling for you to..." Axel mumbled out before his force of sleep placed him in that realm. A small smile came to Demyx, and he nuzzled in closer, trying his best to adjust and sleep to the daylight hours, as long as he was held in Axel's arms, he felt safe, he felt secure... he felt loved.

And he fell peacefully in what had to of been the best sleep he had in ages...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N: I bet a few people out there are feeling sorry for Demyx at this point, so here's a chapter to lighten the mood, as well as see how this German blonde manages to make others in the Estate feel important! D. As well as learn some valuable skills he'll need later on... **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What looks better? This shade or that shade?" "I think the darker shade of red will suit you." Demyx pointed out as Axel stared himself at the mirror. Demyx was first surprised to see that the myth of vampires not having reflections disproved, since being in a coven house of weathly vampires, one had to look their best to please the crowd. Axel slipped the crimson velvet coat over his black poet's shirt and metalic gold vest, adjusting it slightly to his fitting. He turned side to side, gazing at himself in that full body mirror in the corner of his chambers. Demyx held over his left arm a small stack of Axel's personal coats, different shades of red and golds mostly. But it seemed the young fledging vampire prince favored red more than the golds. "How do I look?" He asked, gazing at Demyx with a smirk. "You look... well...good." Demyx replied, his cheeks pinking up a bit from slight embarrasment. For the past five days, he was stuck under house arrest as Axel ordered and tended to his every whim for those days obediently. The red head rose an eyebrow at Demyx, clearing his throat slightly. "Demyx, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge what you say." The young blonde gazed back up with Axel's emerald eyes and nodded. "Beautiful... you look beautiful." A smile rose from Axel's lips and he nodded. "Thanks... I just hope Lord Xemnas won't think I'm trying to look the same every day. But then again, he's not one to complain... blacks, whites, silvers with red trims.. Same thing with Marluxia and Saix... blues and pinks. I guess you can say we have a favorite color."

Demyx nodded, smiling lightly. "Indeed." Tying on his jabot collar, Axel gave one last look at himself before slipping his boots on. "Yeah, that'll do." Demyx rushed over, being the servant that he had to be and help Axel slip the unique boots on. "You don't wear these often. Why do you wear them anyways?" He asked as he adjusted the buckle. "Riding lessons around the gardens. I won't be long, probably an couple hours or so. I need to get out of the house anyways." "Why not ride to Paris? You get to see all the artwork and buildings." Axel shook his head to Demyx. "I think I'll stick to here for now... I'm... not ready to face the world again." A small hum escaped Demyx's throat, finishing the last buckle and went to place the remaining garments up in the closet. "Anything else?" He asked. Axel gazed up to his ceiling to think. "Well... nothing I can think of. I guess, practice your English and French more while I'm gone, you're such a fast learner, you're nearly an expert now!" Demyx grined wide, happy to see that he was accomplishing something to make Axel proud of. "Okay, I shall! You go and have fun. I'll just fix up your room for when you get back." Demyx said, waving off to Axel. The other saluted him, shutting the door behind them for a long tiring ride with Sora. Once his master was gone, Demyx turned to fixed the bedsheets, tidying them up neatly on the large bed. Once it was neatly placed, his mind wandered off back when he and Axel slepted together after the little scare with him leaving the house without leaving Axel a message. When night came Demyx was surprised that Axel had not bit him in the middle of the night, but had his back turned in bliss sleep. He almost appeared normal to Demyx's eyes, just a young man sleeping in lush expensive linens and satin bedsheets. Someone who was lonely and needed companionship, that somehow found its way to him...but then there was the fact he was not normal when he had yawned in his sleep, those fangs protruding from his mouth like a yawning lion. But he was still someone to consider something... special with.

The memory was broken when Demyx suddenly heard the faint sounds of a piano far away. But as far as his knowledge of the estate was, there was no piano in the parlors or party rooms. Could there be a piano in one of the rooms he had yet to enter? Rising to his feet, Demyx honed his hearing to the mysterious music, leading him out of Axel's bedchambers. He followed out the hallway, leaning over the balcony and gazing down at the main enterance way at the door. Hmm, no piano there. Yet the haunting melody was still in the air and he allowed his ears and heart to find it. It was too interesting not to hear. With one hand to the top floor hallway walls, he trailed down, listening to the sound as it slowly grew in volume. He came to a deadend, branching off into two smaller wings. He glanced back and forth, trying to see which winged hallway to choose. One hallway seemed to be themed in a garden while the other, decorated in paintings of some place with snow covered mountains and buildings in bright colors and domed caps. He listened, and the music picked up again, stronger now down the hallway with the paintings. Cautiously he approached the only door, painted blue at the end of the hallway. The music was stronger now, and when Demyx leaned on the door, the music was loud and beautiful. He pressed his ear to the door, listening to this sweet, but haunting song. It was not of this orgin, neither French nor Germany or any European type music he had ever heard of. It was, strong, bold, powerful, almost lively. Taking one hand, he grasp the doorknob, opening it slowly and silently to see what laid inside.

Fingers glided across a grand piano, seemingly lost in a world only the music could tell. Golden eyes were focused in their work, ensuring no mess up, no missed note. Perfection was key, and the player made sure that was all he would get out of this escape from reality. Demyx could not believe his eyes. Lord Saix playing the piano? Here he had come to believe the vampire was so evil, playing such a instument would seem childish. Yet here we was, playing haunting music that lured Demyx in like a moth to a flame. He stood there, peeking through the door to listen to Saix play, his music constantly growing into a haunting melody, one right after the other. Demyx seemed to lose his thoughts, daydreaming off to a world he'd pictured to the music of a place with snow covered mountains and cities with colorful domed caps like the ones in the paintings. He smiled, hummed lightly to the song, forgetting he was eaves dropping on a vampire's bedchambers. Demyx was so lost that it took him a full three minutes to realize the music had stopped. He opened his eyes, gazing up into Saix's golden gaze of ice. "What do you want?" He asked in that cool, errie voice of his. "Oh! I'm sorry! I...I didn't mean to listen. It's just that your music was so beautiful, I had to listen and well, I forgot this was your bedchambers! I'll leave immeditately, I promis.." Demyx started to explain to save his neck, literately. But his lips were sealed by a clawed finger, and returned back up his gaze to the other. "Hush." Saix spoke monotonic. His gaze seemed to stay fixed on Demyx, causing the boy to shiver slightly even as Saix removed his finger. There was a long silence between the two, Demyx readying himself for a blow to the head. "You say... my music is beautiful?" Saix finally spoke. A quick, silent nodded from Demyx was all that was need to reply. "Get in here."

Saix grasped Demyx by the collar of his shirt, pulling the boy inside his bedroom and shutting the door. He shivered more, keeping his head against his neck in this darken room. Only one candle was lit, to light the piano keys and music sheets. As he gazed at the piano, Saix walked about his room, lighting it more with candles everywhere, allowing Demyx to get a better look at his bedchambers. They were completely different from Axel's with a display shelf full of swords and daggers from around the world from nearly every culture. A bookshelf loaded with every accounts of war, of battles both fictional and real, and a few on the astronomical theories and veiws. There were items he was not familar with, more pictures of the strange country. His eyes gazed everywhere, falling onto a thick furred hat on the end of Saix's lavish blue satin bed. Demyx slowly approached, forgetting where he was and picked up the hat. "Like it?" Saix spoke from behind him suddenly, catching the boy offgaurd and setting the hat back. "Well, um... that is to say... uh... yes? I've never seen hats like this." He replied, trying not to upset the vampire. Saix smiled slightly and picked up the hat. "It's called a ushanka. A hat worn quite often in the winter and cold months of my country. I wore this on the day I came into my Master's keep. Ever since then, it's not cold enough to wear my furs." Placing the hat down, Saix returned to the piano, then glanced back at Demyx. "Come... sit." Demyx nodded and obeyed without question. Once he sat down next to Saix, he dared to speak slightly. "Where did you live before coming to France?" Saix sighed, looking up at one of the paintings. "My old home? Hmm... Russia. A frozen land to the north, but with the snow, it is a lovely realm if you know how to live it." Demyx nodded. "I see... is that why you have the pictures?" Saix hummed and nodded. "To remind me of home."

Before Demyx could pry his eyes off the paintings, now understanding their meaning, he felt his hands being grasped and placed onto the keys. He blinked in surprised at the gentleness Saix held as he position Demyx's fingers on a certain key. "Now then... follow the chords I play. We shall work each at a time until you are able to play at the true speed." Saix explained, placing his fingers to another area of the piano keys, and begin to play a few notes on a deeper scale. Demyx watched intently and started to copy Saix's moves, carefully so was not to miss a note, lest he anger the older vampire fledging. The notes slowly meant nothing, just dots on airy paper to Demyx, but the more and more chords Saix played, the more Demyx continued, never giving up until he was told to stop. Two hours had gone by and Demyx was reading the music sheets now, instead of Saix's hand. A smile rose in the vampire's lips and patted Demyx's shoulder. "You have a musician's heart." Demyx smiled back and replied. "Well.. I use to play wooden flutes when my father made them for me... nothing special. I do enjoy music though." "Practice more... You might prove useful come New Year's Eve party my Master puts on every year." Demyx almost messed up a note as he played, not sure how to take in the news. Play in front of a party size room full of vampires!? What would they like? He found out the ones of this mansion did not like the believed errie, haunted, mournful music everyone believed in, but more moving music, music to dance to and feast and be merry to one to like normal people. Though the feasting might be more of captured victims to be shared around until they were drained of blood. "Thank you for teaching me how to play." Demyx spoke up, looking up into Saix's golden eyes which were seemingly drifting off somewhere. He closed them and nodded. "You may go now... if you need any more practicing, come to me." He said, waving a hand off to Demyx as the boy left. He smiled, and felt... good to have some company admire his music which most found distasteful... It would be the only time he would smile in such a warm way.

Walking out of Saix's room, Demyx felt more at ease with the man. So what Axel said months ago was true, no one was interested in bitting him so long as he was Axel's personal servant and since he went mad at his dissappearance, it was without a doubt he would be twice enraged if something happened to Demyx. Could this mean that deep down... the vampire prince... trully... maybe... WHAM!

Demyx slammed his face into something and fell flat on his back, dazed and started to see double. "For the love of Roses! Watch where you're going servant! I could of fallen and hurt myself! I... wait a minute... you're Axel's servant boy aren't you!? Yes, you are! Ah, can't forget what happened a few days ago, can't we eh?" Demyx slowly picked himself up, shaking his head side to side. Once his vision returned to normal, he gazed up to find himself staring at the fashionable vampire prince, Marluxia. "Uh... um... no sir." He tried to say, his head slightly throbbing. Marluxia smiled, laughing almost. "Well, at least you're not as hard as Axel! He knocks you down, and you stay down. I know.. I have the bump on the head to prove it!" He said, rubbing his head, but then looked puzzled. "Okay... so I had the bump... That's one good thing about being a night walker, your wounds heal much faster than your healing time." Demyx merely nodded, trying to past Marluxia back towards Axel's room. "That's uh... good. Please excuse me I need to..." "Wait a minute, blondie! You might just be the person I need. I'm redecorating my chambers to make room for some really nice stuff imported from Asia that's coming in, and I need to open up some space! Come on and help me." The pink coated vampire said, grasping Demyx by the shirt sleeve and taking him down the garden themed hallway to a equally empty hallway with one door painted pink. Once inside, Demyx was taken back at how bright the room was, and how... feminine. Everything was either romantic Italian themed or garden themed. Marluxia's bed had been already stripped of it's sheets, off to the laundry evidently. He shifted to the left side of the bed frame, waiting for Demyx to take the other side. "Lift and place it in the corner, at an angle."

It took alot for Demyx to lift up the heavy bed, why couldn't they of taken it apart and reassembled it? Marluxia lifted it up with no problem, as if it was a bag of feathers while Demyx huffed and puffed, relieved when the bed was placed in the new position. He wiped away the small bead of sweat off his brow, and even went ahead and place the sheets on the bed, arranging it into a nice design. Marly watched and hummed, crossing his arms across his chest. Demyx noticed this and attempted rearranging the pillows like that of a flower. "Ah! Much better, for a minute, the design started to.. well... you know.. look like Axel's room. I swear from the time he came to owning that room, he has yet to change the decor, rearrange any of the furinture and flat out ignore everything! No wonder he's so bored and meloncholy with his life!" Demyx merely shrugged, not really getting what this guy was trying to say about Axel. "Well, if there isn't anything else you need, I'll be going then..." Demyx spoke softly, about to bow and leave the bedchambers. "Hold on a second." Marluxia started, beckoning Demyx to follow him towards a sliding panel door on the other side of the room. The blonde hesitated, but followed him in silently. He could feel his pulse rise in beat, something telling him something bad was about to happen. He wrung his hands together, nervous at what could be lurking behind that rose painted door. Marluxia grasped the handle, pulling to the side in one hard pull. Demyx gasped, then relaxed...though his eyes were still wide. Clothes, lots and lots of clothes from fancy shirts to lavish coats and pants in all sorts of details to overwhelm the mind. "You seem to be in need of a makeover! If Axel's so into you, you should at least look halfway decent when he gets back from whatever he's doing right now."

Before he knew it, Demyx was sitting on a chair with Marluxia above him, pampering his hair with a silver comb and some speical items to stiffen his hair with. "Hmm... something tells me your hair will look good like this way." Marly seemed to chirp as he spiked up Demyx's hair. Eventually, the blonde's hair went from going everywhere to having his hair on the top of his hair spiked upwards, but the sides trimmed to a fuzz, and his remaining hair to flow down like golden rivers. "What do you think?" Marly asked, as he held up one of his prized mirrors to Demyx's face. "Umm... I kinda... like it. It's unique." Demyx said, with a small smile. Marluxia seemed to lavish on his accomplishments after being ignored by others. "Oh good! Now then.. let's see..." He paused, walking to his closet stuffed filled with clothing. "Hmm... you seemed best in blues, let's see if I have any... Ah hah! Here we go..." Pulling out, he reveiled five coats in a brilliant shade of blue, unlike Saix's dark blues, they were of the shades of the sea, if Demyx was to ever see what the sea was like. "Treu you!" He added and placed the coat against Demyx. "Yup! Just as I thought, light blue is so you! Now then... you need some nice shirts and pants..." Demyx leaned over to the side as Marluxia went through that stuffed closet. "Lord Marluxia... I'm grateful for your help.. but... shouldn't these clothes best suit you?" "Demmy-face, I've got over one hundred and twenty two different sets of clothes, missing five pairs isn't going to affect me. Besides, you need to look nice for that party Lord Xemnas was talking about sometime ago.." He said, flicking his hand about as if it was no big deal. But for Demyx, the guy was THE fashion freak of the vampire world... maybe just the vampires of Paris. "Most of what I wear now, so much reflects my personality much better. Ole Xemmy didn't know what colors to give me so he just handed me a slew of coats until I told him I wanted more... floral colors." The pink haired vampired continued as he handed Demyx five pairs of black pants that were a size too small for him, but perfect for Demyx as well as five pairs of yellowish white poet shirts similar to the designs Axel wore, but with different collars.

"Now, go try them on, Im sure they'll impress Axey way more than those old clothes you wear all the time." Marly shooed Demyx into his own bathroom, which HAD to belong to a woman at one point. With the door closed behind him, Demyx merely gazed about, spotting that box of various perfumes Lord Xemnas had given Marluxia months ago. Setting the clothes down on a bench he removed his regular clothing and slipped into one of the sets. The shirt and pants were the same shade, but the coats were slightly different shades of light blues, all reflecting water of some sort. He fingered through each coat, looking at each detail until he selected a satin aqua color with gold fish painted on the fabric, trimmed in black velvet ends. He slipped it on, finding it a perfect snug fit. Looking in the three sided mirror, Demyx turned side to side like Axel, admiring the higher class garments. "I look like a prince..." He whispered, smiling to himself. Off the corner of his eye, the blonde spotted a row of other perfumes that seemed to be neglected and a rack of hair ribbons. He gingerly took a black ribbon, and with one hand, collected his flowing hair while placing the placing the ribbon underneath the dirty blonde locks. Letting go, Demyx then tied the ribbon until his hair was in a nice ponytail that many aristocratic men kept their long hair. He smiled, and then eyed about the older perfumes. Was it okay to try a sample? Surely Lord Marluxia would care less, as long as it wasn't the newer ones Superior Lord Xemnas had given him. Picking up a tiny blue bottle, Demyx opened the cap and sniffed lightly. It was a heavenly scent, almost as if he could picture himself at the ocean, seeing the endless horizon he always wanted to see. "I'm sure he won't mind... I'll won't use but a few drops." Placing a finger to the opening, he shook it once and rubbed the liquid on the sides of his neck, just below his coat's collar. He smiled, enjoying the scent while placing the bottle back and stepped back out into Marly's room for the other's verdict.

Marluxia gazed up from his bed's end, smiling that wicked smile the kind that he often used to lure women into becoming his prey. It caused Demyx to freeze, unsure what to do, but just stood as still as stone. The vampire approached him, circling around like a hawk to a mouse. "Stunning.. absolutely stunning. You could past for royality so long as no one asked the details of lineage." He commented, seemingly pleased with his choices in the fashion for this boy... until he stood behind the boy and leaned foward, noticing a light scent on the nape of the blonde's neck. Demyx's heart raced again, throbbing deep in his throat and causing the vein on his neck to puff out as he stiffen. Marly's eyes caught that sight and thought it was very tempting... he knew what would happen if Axel was to discover any mark. Instead, he simply allowed his nose to take the lead, not his stomach. "Hmm... do I detect sandelwood? Did you use one of my old perfume bottles?" He asked leaning back up while stepping away from Demyx. "If you please Sir, I didn't mean to use it! I liked the scent and since it was one of your older perfumes, I thought a little wouldn't be noticed so long as it didn't come from your newer batches." The vampire hummed slightly, thinking over this predictament. Waltzing back into the bathroom, Marly reappeared a few seconds later, leaning back over Demyx's shoulder. He opened his coat's left side, and slipped something in the hidden pocket. "Keep it."

Demyx was shocked, why was this vampire being so generous to him all of a sudden!? "Sir... if you mind me asking... why so much generousity? Don't you think Lord Xemnas will... find this all unapealing?" A light chuckle rose from the pink vampire prince. "I've got bets with a friend of mine in Paris that Axel will either fall for you instantly or... bite you to become his. Nothing is more entertaining than watching a homosexual in denial. Ha ha! I've been watching him lately. He's over you like a swarm of bees on a sweet flower! Always making sure you're alright, unturned and whatnot like some mother hen over her only egg. It's quite funny really!" Demyx turned around, blinking slightly. "You mean.. Axel's..." "Buttercup, Axel wouldn't be here if he was a straight guy. Lord Xemmy here... takes a fancy to foreign queers. Axel's just been denying his senses and moods for as long as I've been here! He doesn't want to admit he's not normal in sexuality because that'll bring him one step closer to playing Xemmy's game. But like it or not, he has to take part of it... just as I have to... though what's the rush!? I say 'lollygag all night and fight when the time is right!' So I just lavish up the spoils of this place and strenghten my powers." The blond nodded, seeing how Marluxia was a reasonable vampire, if there was such a thing. He also seemed to know the norm of the estate and what was going on. So maybe his lounging on couches wasn't wasting time, but observing it. If only Axel knew... "Wha, wait!? Axel? He's... not truely straight!?"

With a shrug, Marly sat cross legged on his bed. "Well... from what I've been told and been watching thus far. Only one way to find out is to kiss him and find out... and I don't mean a peck on the cheek. Really put some umph into it!" He explained, thrusting his hips once to get the point across. A eyebrow raised on Demyx's face, but politely nodded as he did not wish to say anything. "Well... I sappose I could...but..." He started, his mind wandering off to questions locked in his head. "But what? Afraid he might not want you as a lover? Trust me sunflower... you're the water to his fire to make some nice hot steam in winter! In fact..." Marly rambled, flicking a hand through his hair. "I have a question... if you say that Lord Xemnas adores those with homosexual tastes... then why do you come home with women?" The vampire smirked now, his eyes seemed to gleam like dark saphires amongst the candle lights. "Because..." He said, sitting up and slowly walked towards Demyx. Now the air seemed to grow darker as Marluxia took on that errie dark look upon his face that cause Demyx terror in his heart. It beated wildly in his chest, one arm curled up against it, hiding it in a fatal attempt. The floral loving vampire leaned forward, smiling all the more wickedly while grasping the blonde's shoulders so he wouldn't get away. In that moment, he whispered in Demyx's ear. "Because women's blood is much more sweeter when they are treated like royality... it sweetens the blood like honey... Almost as sweet... as..." He paused, sticking his tongue out to lick up the edge of Demy's ear. The boy shivered, eyes wide and heart racing, which caused a vein in his neck to pop out. Marly's blue eyes caught this, smirking and allowed his hot breath to trail down Demyx's frail neck. He whimpered slightly at the vampire's mercy. One bite was all that it would take... one bite and Demyx would be death from drained of blood.

But just as the darkness of air around the two seemed to reach a climax, Demyx was freed. Those clawed, perfumed hands released his shoulders. He nearly fainted as he watched Marluxia leave him, his back turned while he opened another side door of a hidden closet. "S...ss..Sir?" Demyx dared to push out a word to Marluxia. The fledging paused, turning to look over his shoulder with a smile. "Yes? Oh! Right... let's see now... Ah! One last thing I'll give you since I don't know why Xemmy gave me this, I have no love in making music myself like Saix does." Demyx approached where Marluxia stood over, digging through his closet for something. Without warning, a large stringed instument landed in Demyx's arms. "Indian music... I have no love for... bleh. Anyways.. keep it, see if you can make it sound nice for Axel... Do please try to get him out of his boring state of spacing out? The longer he does it, the more of a insane vampire he'll become later on in life." Demyx glanced at the large instument and gulped at the idea of Axel becoming a monster of himself. "So.. what is it?" He asked. "Uhh.. what's that word? Ah! Sitar... yes... a sitar. You may have to tune it or whatever. Saix and Xemnas are better experts in music than I am. I like gardens! I do not like to make music, but I like to listen to it." Demyx nodded with a smile. "Thank you very much my Lord for all your help. And of course for the gifts... I can't thank you enough." Marly merely laughed and waved him off idly. "Oh shush! I'm only doing it just so I can win my 85,000 Francs..." The blonde quickly nodded, finding this time to collect his new clothes with his sitar and return to his and Axel's chambers. As he approached the door, he turned back, craddling his items tightly and glanced up at Marluxia. "I have one last question for you... who are you placing a bet with that lives in Paris?" The fledging smiled, raising a rose from a vase to his nose to sniff it. "Hmm... " He paused, before matching his eyes with Demyx's. "My lover Vexen. He's a alchemist and scientist of sorts... and my first turned. But don't tell Lord Xemnas I said that, I'm not techincally "of age" enough to turn my own flegdings... but love is blind... so he's in Paris trying to come up with a way to walk in sunlight. So far, nothing, but he'll get there eventually. So clear this memory from your mind. I hear Saix is slowly starting to develope mind reading. It's one of many vampiric traits... so lying in this house is a big no no." Demyx merely licked his lips and nodded. "I understand, thank you Lord Marluxia.

Demyx raced back to Axel's chambers, finding the redhead vampire no where in sight. It was a relief to the blonde as he quickly placed his new clothes away in a secret spot so when Axel did came home... he would not discover the outfits right away. Demyx instead wanted to surprise him, taking Marly's advice. Sitting on the sofa, he plucked the sitar strings, listening and tuning it until he was able to produce wonderous sounds. Slowly but surely, he was able to translate his piano teachings with Saix into the chords for the sitar. The melody was beautiful, far past dreary that Saix seemed to play at. He continued long into the night, until he swore either his fingers were falling asleep or himself was fallen asleep. His body just couldn't stand the idea of staying awake at night and sleep during the day when he barely got any hours of rest anyways. He was just about to take a small nap on the bed, when he could hear noise from outside the bedroom. Demyx slowly stepped out, leaning over the balcony edge to listen in on who came in the front door. "...I could of sworn it was wild turkey I had. You sure we didn't pass a flock by chance?" Axel asked Sora, who was helping Axel take off his muddy riding boots. "I don't know my Lord. If Riku said there was wild turkey, surely he would of gone after some for you?" The stable boy said in conclusion. "Well... tell him in the morning that I want him to go into the city to buy traps for wild turkey! I want a cup of their blood tomorrow night." Sora nodded, bowing before Axel and lefted for another room. "Well... lookie who's back! So Axey, how'd the horsey ride go? You didn't get thirsty and suck the horse dry did you?" Marly said as he appeared downstairs as well from a parlor. "No! I did not! You know I normally have chicken or cattle... horse is too... bleh!" "Oh... well, my mistake then." "Listen Marluxia. I'm tired, I want to take a hot bath and then go to bed early."

The pink vampire blinked. "How far did you go?" He asked with his hands to his hips. "I don't know.. about a good twenty miles in the woods behind the estates. Found a lake there... be nice to have a boat house there." "Oh? Who's going to use it? Certainly none of us here.. I just don't think Xemmy is going to fork over enough money to pay for a vacation house." "Call Master Xemnas that pet name again, and I'll have your head by the locks." Demyx's back sent chills as he heard Saix's voice now, as he joined in this verbal fledging war. It almost looked like baby birds, chirping madly to get attention to be fed first. "Oh come on! I give pet names to Axel here, and he doesn't mind!" "Actually, I do." "Axel is nothing... but when it comes to Superior Lord Xemnas, referring to him as 'Xemmy' is out of the question. I will not allow you to disrespect him in such a manner." "Oh Saix, give it a rest will ya? Marluxia here is just a pansy, you know that." "That's right! Wait... hey! I'm not some low life flower!" Demyx tried not to giggle at the quarry. It was just too funny watching the trio of fledgings just puff their chests out at each other and bark. He rested his head in his hands, elbows propped on the railing to watch the ordeal continue. But it seemed his getting comfortable was timed too late as Marluxia started to wallk toward the stairs. "Okay fine! I give, no more for me! You two are just a couple of arrogant meanie heads! I see how it is!" He whined, though it was all a fake, to get the other two to feel sorry for themselves. At least it work with Axel. "Oh Mar... come on.. you're not.. Oh come on! Geeze...Thanks alot Saix, you and your cold mood just has to ruin the night, did you?" The Syberian sneered. "My fault? Upsurd! I do believe it was your part that played the foul hand in causing him to whine like a spoiled child." "Well you were in it too ya blue... bear!"

The two downstairs continued to bark back and forth, Demyx frowning to see Axel upset again. But at least he wasn't steaming mad like before. Still... he wished he and Saix would get along like he did with the piano. Without warning, he felt a pair of familar hands on his shoulders again. He turned to see Marluxia, winking before ushering the blonde towards the stairs. Now or never, Demyx guessed, and followed next to Marluxia, down the stairs. It was amazing how Axel and Saix took no notice to the fact Marly returned with Demyx, still bickering back and forth. Just when the insults couldn't get any better, suddenly Saix and Axel started cussing each other out in different languages. Saix was a rough, Russian dialect while Axel was a quick, yet slightly slurred Creole French from the southern American state of Louisana. Rolling his eyes, Marluxia was not impressed with the non-understandable dialect and cleared his throat. "Ahem! Axel... I think there's someone here to meet up with you." He said, in a tone of voice that seemed to mock a childish taunt. "What is it now Mar...luh...luh..." Axel snapped, only to have his speech come to a hault as his emerald green eyes widen. The pink vampire pushed Demyx gently forward with a smile. Demyx in turn approached Axel and bowed respectfully in his new clothes and styled hair. "Welcome home my Lord... I hope your ride went well." He said as he returned back up. But, alas... all Axel could get out of his lips, which he swore had turned to rubber, was, "I uh... um... ah..." Saix glanced at Axel then to Demyx in his new clothes before his golden eyes trailed to a very giddy Marluxia who seemed trilled at the reaction. "Your old sets?" He asked, receiving a session of nods from the other. 

Axel approached Demyx, their eyes never cutting away. Now nearly on top of Demyx, the red head vampire brought a hand up. At first, Demyx froze, ready to expect a slap to the face again. But no... instead he felt the cool backside of the other's hand gently brush down the side of his cheek, mesmorized by the smooth touch of skin. "You... you look... good. Real good Demyx... I'm impressed. Did... did Marluxia really give you those clothes?" Demyx nodded. "He didn't need them, so he said I should wear them... Do I look that good? Almost like you?" He asked. Axel licked his lips, trying to get some feeling back into them to actually speak a descent conversation with him. "Yeah... like... like a little prince." That was enough to put a smile on Demyx. "Indeed... so very far away from the little peasant boy you still are." The whole room froze as all eyes turned to see Lord Xemnas appear from the shadows of another room. He approached the group, orange eyes locked on Demyx the most and smiled his evil smile, fangs protruding over his lip. The fledgings all bowed respectfully, yet Demyx was so petrafied, he couldn't tell his body to move. Yet, this didn't seem to faze Xemnas as he stood in front of the boy, raising a hand towards him. "Lord Xemnas... he's done nothing wrong, it was Marluxia's idea to..." Axel started, trying his best to protect Demyx from Xemnas. "Silence!" Xemnas snapped at Axel, who stood back shocked, and feeling powerless. Demyx whimpered slightly, but quieted down when Xemnas merely placed a hand to his forehead. At once, Demyx felt like ice, frozen, cold and unmoving. The world around him seemed to spin and he was close to vomiting. But just as quickly as the contact began, it ended. Xemnas closed his eyes with a hum, smiling with content. "You are not in trouble. In fact, I'm taken back at the fact of what you've done." "Done sir?" Demyx asked, his arms uncontrollably shaking. "You've brought some happiness to my two young fledgings while the third was out. I am impressed. When I host my New Year's Ball, I want you to play us some music, both at the piano and with the sitar since your skill with it is very interesting. You no longer have to consider yourself a servant of the house, but in a sence.. our guest. You may still take orders from us, but if you refuse, then it shall not be punishable. Nothing enlightens me than to see my..." Xemnas explained, pausing to eye Saix with a smile. "..my heirs able to express themselves in the company of someone willing to listen to them."

Demyx was amazed, what an honor in the company of vampire nobility! "May I ask a question?" He asked, his eyes wandering up to Xemnas's stare. "Why I know what happened without being present? Simple.. I have the ability to read one's thoughts and memories, as I did when you were about to ask the question. As my fledgings grow older and mature, they will gain abilities such as the mind sight. But not all will possess the same abilities. They will each have unique talents that will help them to become the Lord vampires they are to uphold." The blonde stood there, nodding quickly. "I see, thank you Sir." He replied. Xemnas then turned around, his eyes now deadly focused on Marluxia. "I extend my party invitations to any "friends" you might have Marluxia.. they are more than welcomed to come." The pink vampire gulped but slightly nodded, he secret now found out. Then again, Lord Xemnas didn't seem to upset with it, so prehaps he had nothing to worry about and nodded to his superior. "Now then... before the three of you start prattling on again, need I remind you all I do have coven guests in my mansion and none of them wish to hear the wracket you trio seem to display almost nightly! I will decree that if I heard so much as one peep of an arguement, I'll send you all packing for either the stables or garden shed to spend your day sleeping there!" All three gasped, knowing there was little protection from the sun in the stables. The garden shed was a slightly better choice, but it was angled in with the rising and setting sun. It would be either torture or death out there either way. "I see the point has been crossed. Well, then.. with all that announced and said, I shall returned to my guests. You may either join me or return to your own businesses... but no more arguing!" The master pointed out. All the silently nodded, Saix trailing behind Xemnas like a loyal dog, since the invitation to join him was open.

When there was silence once again, Marluxia merely bowed to Demyx and Axel before he wandered off to a lounge to waste some time. The remaining two glanced at one another, then after a moment, Axel smiled and nodded towards the stairs. "Let's head upstairs." Demyx nodded, smiling as he followed behind his lord and friend. Once inside the bedchambers, Axel locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. "You really look sharp. I'm still shocked at how you managed to get Marluxia to give you those clothes!" He said as he removed his own, one article of clothing at a time. Demyx nodded, heading for the bathroom to draw Axel a hot bath. "I know... I'm really glad to like them. I find them real comfy. Maybe we should go out to Paris sometime. Just to walk around and enjoy the artwork, you know?" He replied, feeling the hot water flow into his hand while it filled the large tub. When he stood up to turn around, there was Axel at the doorway... in the nude. Poor Demyx's eyes went wide before he had to advert them while one hand flew to his face as a blush came on. "I..it-it's ready Axel." He mumbled and quickly walked out the bathroom. That image of Axel was now burned in the blonde's head, and the more he thought of it, the more he admire Axel's body more and more. Indeed, he was almost like a living porcelian doll. The redhead watched him dart out, rolling his eyes slightly. "Oh psh... Come on Demyx... I'm not a girl here... it's not like I'm offend or anything. Dem! Oh fine!" Axel pouted as he slipped into the hot water, sighing as it soothed his sore legs from riding so long. "I'm sorry Axel! I just... um.. got a little nervous." Demyx explained in the other room, stuffing his nose with a handkerchief as his own blood started to drip. "Nervous? Over what? Never saw another guy's 'jewels' before!?" Axel called out. "Well, no!" "I thought you said you were gay?" "I am!" "Heh... must be a virgin gay then..." Axel huffed under his breath and smiled in content, as he slipped under till the water touched his chin.

Once Demyx halted his nosebleed, he removed his outer clothes and crawled into the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, enjoying the paintings upon it. Glancing over to the night stand, Demyx noticed a small silver box with a key sticking out of a side. He leaned back up, and reached over to scoop up the box. With a smile, he started to winding it up till it was near tight. He placed it back on the stand, listening to the song that chimed. It was almost sad, but at the same time it carried on a melody of everlasting longing. He watched the key slowly turn round and round while the music box continued to play it's haunting song. Axel had heard the faint music and seemed slightly distressed, frowning as he slipped down against the rim of the tub. "He found mother's music box..." He whispered, shutting his eyes and allowed only his ears to soak in the sounds he had not heard in so long. It seemed, amongst this lull of silence say for the music box in the other room, Axel almost appeared to be holding back tears. With a hard gasp, he submerged himself under, allowing the warm bath water to wipe away the red tinted tears from his closed eyes. Meanwhile Demyx started to drift off, his body tired from staying up so late. Just as the music box started to slow and end it's roulette, the blond snapped to attention when he could hear the splashing of the tub, indicating that Axel was done with his bath, and was drying off. A small smile curled on his lips, if only he could tell all the myths about vampires were not true. They could withstand water, religious icons held no power on them when they would rather admire them, garlic may of been a strong scented herb, but it was not enough to cause any harm, and they didn't need to sleep in coffins so long as they were protected from the sun's light. Axel returned with a bath robe wrapped around himself while taking a towel to dry his hair. Demyx had never seen Axel with his hair down, and it almost made the vampire appear like a girl with long flowing red hair. But then, when Axel shook his head side to side once, suddenly his hair poofed back to being spiky with out the use of hair styling products. "But... how did your... your hair...?" Demyx started, pointing at Axel as he began to place clothes to sleep in from his dresser. "When you become something like me... whatever you look like during the change stays with you... so if I was to cut my hair off, it would grow back in a matter of seconds." He explained, shrugging slightly. Demyx lowered his eyes, understanding and nodded. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure... what?" "What's the song on this music box? I like it." Demyx cradled the small silver box in his hands now, holding it to Axel for him to see.

"Moonlight Sonata... Beethoven.You know.. German composer who died a couple decades ago." Demyx gasped and smiled wided. "It is! Why was my ears so deaf to my own countrymen's music!? It's..." "It was my mother's music box..." Axel cut in and a heavy cloud of depression sank in like lead over the two boys. Demyx went from cheery to shocked and saddened. "Axel... I'm sorry.. I didn't know." He watched as Axel turned towards the window, drawn tightly close only to shove aside one panel to veiw outside. He was silent, his mind leaving to another place and time. The red head was so out of himself, that it was touch of another's arms around his waist to bring him back. He glanced down, seeing Demyx somehow out of bed and hugging around his waist tightly with his face buried in his shoulder blade. Axel blinked slowly, reaching over to grasp Demyx's hands with his own, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Tell me... if it makes you feel better... what happened then..." Axel glanced back to the window, staring at his reflection and Demyx's, enjoying the warmth the blonde shared with him. "I was five when Xemnas discovered me... My family had just moved from Savannah in Georgia in America to New Orleans in Lousiana because my father had recently managed to obtain a plantation small enough to manage but big enough for us to be supported. We had arrive by boat since there was too much going on inland for it to be safe to travel by cartiage. No sooner had we came to our new home, than we were told of a dark man who had been spotted at the harbour and followed us towards the plantation. A few weeks had past and with overseers to make sure this stalker would not intervene with our lifestyle... I think... I was a very wild child. I don't remember much about playing on the plantation, other than running up and down the tobacco plants and laughing. But the happiness was short lived when I decided to go catch fireflies and bring them back in a jar to show to my mother, only to have that dark man appear. I remember screaming for the house, the overseer nearby pulling a gun out to fire, only for him to be killed by the dark man... I managed to get inside, telling my parents of the dark man and they took me upstairs to hide. My mother stayed by my side while my father waited downstairs. I was told to be quiet... not breath loudly or speak a word. I was hidden in a secret panel in the attic, used to store extra items. But it would not be enough as my father was attacked. Some point... I clearly remember the shot gun going off, shouts from downstairs, my father rushing up to be with us as he searched for holy relic to keep the monster downstairs away, even got on his knees to pray. It was a matter of minutes and he... Xemnas, came in, as I watched through a small slit of two wooden panels, my parents cornered like rats, trying to deter the vampire away that there was no child to prey upon. But then..." Axel explained, paused when he needed to take a shuddered breath. "Xemnas attacked, he killed my father, bitting his throat out and drinking up the blood that poured down. My mother screamed, and went to sheild the door that hid me, as I stupidily as a five year old could only understand, opened the panel to her arms, we both crying as she was snatched from me, and was drained of her life leaving me alone with no family to return to. I tried to get away, but his powerful hands snatched me, and in the cold darkness of the night, I was taken away, leashed like a dog and kept like a pet. I was locked away in a prison like cell, and the waiting game began. Xemnas would not dare turn a child, but waited till I had just become of manhood with youth like features... I attempted to escape that night they opened the cell for Xemnas to come. I managed to make it as far as where you'll start to see the faint lights of Paris in the trees... when he came from the darkness once again... fangs piercing flesh..."

"Stop! No more! We share the same pain Axel!" Demyx cried out, hugging him all the tighter. Axel's eyes soften, seeing how Demyx must of been in the same situation. Family murdered before his eyes and taken captive. "Demyx..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders while the blonde glanced up to him. "Thank you for listening to me and my past. And yes, we do share the same pain... When I was taken, I manage to take my mother's music box with me.. it's the only thing I have of my family. I use to play it every day in my cell, until I was trying to escape... I haven't heard it since... until tonight. Thank you for playing it..." Demyx smiled lightly, nuzzling his face back into Axel's shoulder, this time in the little nook of where his arm and shoulder met. "Come on... let's go to bed..." Axel suggested, nodded towards his bed. Demyx nodded, smiling as he and Axel walked over, crawling in together. The bed was a comforting item, holding two lost souls that shared a simliar troubled past. Demyx sighed contently while laying his head down, eyes closed white pulling up the blanket sheets. But just when sleep would take Demyx into a warm and safe security, his blankets no longer covered him. He opened his eyes, seeing them met with Axel's who was propping himself above Demyx, his arms on each side of the blonde' head. At once Demyx's heart paced quickly, body frozen. Did Axel missed drinking tonight and decided to drink Demyx!? He wanted to shiver, whimper almost but that body that floated above him was just to heavenly to be afraid of. Axel leaned down, his hot breath landing on Demyx's bare neck. He knew it was coming, the fangs against warm flesh. But it was not Axel's fangs that touched his neck. Demyx was caught offguard as Axel carefully and gently pressed his lips against the blonde's giving it meaning. So overwhelmed with emotions, Demyx wrapped his arms around the red head's neck, pushing him down to deepen the kiss as far as he could go. Soon, they parted, Axel laying on his side and whispered in Demyx's ear before giving the edge a gently lick, sending chills down his spine. "Okay... I will admit... I've been in denial for a long time.. I think I'm in love with you." He smiled and laid down, closing his eyes as sleep droved him off.

Demyx's heart was near bursting, as he turned to face Axel. He never felt so happy to have someone he admire to tell him they loved him just as much. "I love you too Axel..." He whispered back, snuggling up against Axel's chest, who raised an arm to cuddle Demyx until the new lovers fell peacefully asleep.


End file.
